Love Is A Battle Field
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Jacob easily falls for the new girl in La Push, and she easily falls for him as well. But what happens when someone in Jacob's pack imprints on her? Can the imprint be wrong? Paul/OC/Jacob Rated M for language.Not that bad though, i just worry.
1. Cheery Pie

(JPOV)

I was racing towards the end of the forest, getting closer to the line of trees, I started to phase back. I grabbed a pair of grey sweats off of the ground and threw them on, continuing running and dodging trees as I went. I was still pumped about winning the race against Paul to Emily's house earlier, and wanted to get back there so I can watch Quil give Jared the five bucks he owed him for betting against me.

I stopped running when I reached the end of the trees, and started with a brisk pace to the front of the house. I told my dad I would be back from patrol an hour ago and wasn't looking forward to the argument that awaited me when I got home. I put my hand on the door knob but held it there when I heard a small laugh from the kitchen. It was a girl's laugh and I wondered if I should give my dad some privacy. Maybe since I was so late he resorted to calling up an old girlfriend or something to come hang out.

I took a deep breath, coming to the conclusion that my dad didn't really know any women besides my friend Seth's mom Sue, who was a town elder like my dad, and if he was doing Sue, then I'd better get in there and stop it.

The giggling kept up and I decided to intervene.

"What smells so good?" I plastered a smile as I walked into the kitchen.

The girl standing in the kitchen most certainly wasn't Sue. This girl had hazelnut honey hair the hung in ringlets down to her chest, and silvery grey eyes. She was short. No, that's an understatement, she was REALLY short. She towered Billy in his wheel chair by about two heads, her head reaching up a little below my shoulders. Her features were small, which accommodated her face well. She looked like a glass doll. Her eyes were a little bigger then normal eyes were and her completely full lips weren't covered in nonsense makeup. In fact, she didn't wear makeup at all, she didn't need it, she was naturally beautiful. She looked up at me and smiled, saying something about pies. I starred into her eyes fiercely. Why couldn't I just imprint on her! She was exactly what my dream girl looked like, yet no matter how hard I strained my eyes, I couldn't get myself to do it.

She looked nervous from my glare, so I stopped and held out my hand.

"I'm Jacob." She took my hand and shook it fiercley, she puffed out her chest and sucked in a deep breath, deeping her voice considerabley, and crunched up her face to try to look tough.

"Bree." She said with one final shake and let go of my hand. She exhaled the breath she had been holding in and let out a laugh, I joined in.

"Bree just came over to drop off some pie, but after tasting it I made her stay and teach me how to make it. She just moved into the house next door." My dad was babbling excitedly and his smile was so bright that I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's hardly that good." Bree rolled her eyes with a smile and took the pie out of the oven.

"I'll be the judge of that." I said cockily, standing up to my fall 6'4 height and grabbing a piece of pie.

"Jake! Hey man you missed it! It was crazy! Paul started doin' this girl in Emily's house and Sam totally just threw them both out completely naked!" Jared's exciting voice came running through the door, but stopped when he saw Bree.

He raised his eyebrows at me briefly, obviously wanted to know if she was my imprint, I shook my head and introduced them.

"Bree, this is Jared, Jared, Bree." They shook hands and by the time they were done, Jared's face was consumed in a smile.

"Pie?" Bree asked with a smile, tilting her head like the perfect house wife.

"Don't mind if I do." Jared accepted the plate she handed to him and sat across from me at the table.

Bree turned and started wiping down the counter, only stopping to smile to hear Jared moan in pleasure after taking a bite.

"Marry me?" He asked, his smile was joking but his eyes showed that he wasn't completely kidding.

"No marry me!" I cut in. Bree rolled her eyes and handed us each another piece of pie.

"No me!" Embry called from outside and we all let out a short laugh.

"Gladly!" Bree called back with a giggle.

"Who am I marrying?" Embry asked, confused as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm just gonna go take my nap." My dad said awkwardly from the corner of the kitchen.

Bree leaned down and gave him a hug before he rolled off into his room.

"Embry, meet Bree." I gestured to Bree.

"What you meant to say was meet your future wife." Embry corrected.

"No, What he meant to say, was shut up, sit down and have some pie." Bree cut in with a laugh and handed him a plate of pie.

We all sat eating for a while, except for Bree who washed her hands delicately.

"How old is my fiancée?" Embry asked after he finished his pie.

"17." Bree laughed at our shocked expressions. She was so tiny I barely thought she'd be 14.

"But your so…" Jared started.

"Tiny." I finished. We busted out laughing at Bree's fake scowl.

"Well I better get home before I get killed for being so late." Bree said with an eye roll, noticing it was 5 in the afternoon.

"Wait! Do you wanna do something later?" Jared ran up to her side and held her shoulder forcing her to stay a minute longer.

"If my fiancee doesn't mind." She said with an over the top wink as she elbowed Jared lightly.

"We can go to Emily's." Embry suggested.

"Yeah, she would love to meet you, she's quiet a cook herself." I chimed in.

"Great, I'd love to swap recipes." Bree giggled at how girly she sounded.

"I'll pick you up at 7!" I called after her as she walked out the door.

"Or I could walk to your house…you know, since I live right next door." She laughed and continued out the door and over to her house.


	2. Check Yes Juliet

**Sorry for this chapter being so short, the next one will be longer, promise.(= **

**And yes, I realize that my first chapter was horrible in spelling and grammar and so on, my idiot self didn't hit the spell check button. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! -Lexie 3**

(BPOV)

Did I just make friends? Please tell me I just made friends! I don't even have friends! Okay well that's a lie. I have my brother, and he's all the friends I need. I walked into my house and was caught by surprise when I saw my brother passed out on the sofa. He had quite a temper when he was drunk and I was glad I caught him passed out instead of walking around the house cursing at me for being home so late.

I grabbed the cover from the rocking chair in my room and covered him. With a kiss on the forehead, I ran into the bathroom and turned on the water. I set up a long tank top and a pair of pajama shorts to change into until I figured out what to wear.

I got out of the shower and started running a brush through my hair. After blow drying it out into the same style I had it in earlier, I started looking through my clothing options.

I heard heavy foot steps outside my door but before I could react, the door swung open and I was being dragged outside into the April winds.

"Before he could push me outside, my brother turned me to face him and slammed my body against the door, picking me up off the ground as he did so.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" I was sure you could hear his screaming, even if you were a few blocks away. When I didn't answer he swung the back of his hand across my face, leaving a slight red mark.

"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT! JUST GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL THE MORNING! YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Drops of saliva flew out of his mouth as he pushed me out into the dirt streets that lined La Push. I heard the door slam behind me and stood up angrily, still dressed in only a tank top and pajama shorts.


	3. Beat It

**Okay guys, So I've been switching points of view here, and just to clear things up, J stands for Jacob, and B stands for Bree (= **

**Please leave your review because they make my day, and I hope you like this chapter, it gets a lot better really soon, I promise (=**

**-Lexie**

** _ I don't care- FOB_**

_** I don't care what you think,**_

_** As long as it's about me,**_

_** The best of us,**_

_** Can find happiness in misery.**_

(JPOV)

We could all hear the screaming in the house next door, and we tried to give them their privacy. I could just see Bree's poor little face covered in tears and that alone made me want to jump up and help her. Embry and Jared sat quietly, exchanging a worried look every couple of seconds. Until, that is, that we heard him slap her. When we heard her small gasping whimper following the rough slapping noise, we all jumped out of out seats and ran outside, as we did, we saw her standing up and wrapping her arms around her shivering body, still wet from a previous shower.

"Are you okay?" Embry was the first one to her. When she nodded, but a single tear fell from her eyes, we all went into protective mode. We made a move to go past her and open the door to her house, so we could pull this guy out and beat the living crap out of him, but her hands restrained us as soon as she realized what we were doing.

"NO! He's my brother, and my best friend! You can't hurt him!" The concern in her voice was shaky but we followed orders. Jared quickly took off his shirt and handed it too her so she could cover up.

"Thank you." She whispered, putting it on and getting a giggle out of all of us. The shirt fell down to her knee's and hung gently off her shoulders. She grimaced slightly but looked around. Before I could object she took off my belt and tied it tightly around her waist, holding the dress-like shirt into place. She smiled brightly and for all I cared, she could keep the belt as long as it made her smile like that.

"This shirt is really warm." She sighed gratefully, giving Jared a kiss on the cheek and then smelling the fabric, taking in his scent.

"Hey! I'm your fiancée and I don't get a kiss?" Embry asked faining hurt. I have to admit it got kind of mad when she pecked him on the cheek as well. I mean, when was he gonna give up this fiancée shit? The joke was over after it was said yet he kept bringing it up. Even though Bree didn't seem to mind, it was a tad irritating. I have to say though, it was a good way to start up a conversation with her.

"Wanna go to Emily's now?" Jared's voice broke me out of my haze.

"Yeah, lets go."

Embry and Jared decided to run, knowing it'd be faster running in their wolf forms then driving with me and Bree in the car.

We were about a mile away from the house when I perked up my ears to the sound of Emily greeting Jared and Embry.

"Where's Jacob?" That was Emily's voice, I could tell, I rolled my eyes at her motherly instincts.

"He's riding up here with Bree, she's a great cook, she can't wait to meet you, said she wants to swap recipes." That's was Embry, he was bragging like a parent who's kid just got on the honor roll and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bree broke my concentration as I pulled into Emily's drive way.

"Nothing." I sighed heavily.

"BREE!" Emily ran out of the house with her arms stretched wide open. NO! I thought to myself, Emily probably thinks this chick is my imprint! She's been waiting so long for me to find my imprint, and now I didn't have the heart to tell her.

Bree stepped out of the car and ran over to Emily, embracing her like they were old friends. I hopped out and headed towards the house. When I got inside, Emily and Bree were already sitting at the kitchen table with a dozen or so recipe cards spread around.

Somewhere out in the woods, a wolf began to howl, I looked over to Jared and Embry, and we all ran out of the house, phasing as soon as we were into the coverage of the forest.


	4. Sugar we're going down

Okay So I know this girl is a total Mary Sue, But trust me, there are a whole lot of people hating her coming up! It gets a lot better after this (= If you have any suggestions or ideas for the story I'd love to hear them!

Here goes chapter 4!

_**Sugar Were Going Down-FOB**_

_** We're going down down,**_

_** In an earlier round,**_

_** And sugar we're going down swingin'…**_

(BPOV)

I wanted to ask where they were going in such a hurry but was brought out of my curiosity by the sound of Emily's voice.

" I'm so glad Jacob's finally found someone, I've been bugging that boy for a while now to get out and meet somebody." She rolled her eyes lightly and reached over to squeeze my hand that was laying on the table. "Oh, we are going to be such good friends! I can't wait for you to meet the girls!"

She was wrong. She obviously thought that me and Jacob were together, which we weren't. I looked at her hand on mine and then let my gaze travel to her eyes. Her brown eyes held a beautiful twinkle and I could tell that she was way to excited for me to tell her that no such romance was going on between us.

So instead of breaking her good spirits and telling her me and Jacob were just friends, I smiled cheerfully and started describing how to make culanaire, which is just a fancy way of saying strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes with home made pancake mix.

After writing down the recipe and giving it to Emily, we decided that we would make the treats for a late night snack.

By the time we were done, the sky was a getting considerably darker and with a quick glance at the clock I realized it was almost 9 o'clock at night. As we were taking the pancakes off of the stove and putting them in a neat stack on a nearby plate seven tall identical guys walked in. I immediately spotted Jake, Embry and Jared but was curious to who the others were. As soon as the biggest one walked in, Emily left me at the stove and walked over to kiss him. I turned away embarrassed at their showcase of affection and concentrated on taking the pancakes off the stove.

(JPOV)

I watched as Bree turned back to the stove blushing, not yet used to Sam and Emily being so out front with their affections.

Embry walked up behind her, grabbing the plate of pancakes she was cooking and kissed her cheek. "Are these for me wifey?" He chuckled happily and carried the plate back over to the table. I felt my insides boil slightly. This whole marriage thing was really starting to piss me off and I silently cursed Seth for even bringing it up.

"Har, har har." Bree laughed looking over at Embry who now sat at the table stuffing pancakes in his mouth. "And those were for everybody." She complained with a grimace, continuing to pour more batter onto the stove to making more.

She turned then to smile at me while she let the pancakes cook. "Hey." She was still starring at me until I realized she wanted me to introduce her to the pack.

"Oh Bree, this is Sam, Quill, Paul, and Seth." They all nodded towards her and she sparred them all a pleasant smile, then turned away blushing shyly. I looked around at them to see what caused her to be so embarrassed when I saw him. There stood Paul, starring at her like he'd been out in the desert for weeks and she was salvation.

Paul had just imprinted on Bree. Meaning that they were soul mates and she was meant to be with him for the rest of her life.

(BPOV)

That kid over there….Paul, yeah that's his name, was starring at me like I was the bee's knees and I've gotta say, it was freaking me the hell out.


	5. Dear Maria Count Me In

_** Dear Maria Count Me In-ATL**_

_** I've got your picture,**_

_** I'm coming with you,**_

_** Dear Maria Count me in,**_

_** There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen.**_

(JPOV)

"So when do you have to be home Bree? I could drive you if you like?" Emily was smiling happily in Bree's direction, probably just noticing that it was 10 o'clock.

"She can't she was kicked out until tomorrow." I interrupted, even though it wasn't my place to tell, I still felt like I should say something…for Bree's sake.

"Jacob, really, I can just go in the window, the worst that will happen is he'll kick me out again." Bree rolled her eyes as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And if he hits you again?" Jared chimed in under his breath.

I saw Paul shaking violently from the corner of my eye, probably angry at the thought of his imprint being smacked around by some guy. I felt the same way but still dude, boo freakin' who.

"Well Bree, I assure you that I will not let you leave this house tonight, no matter what." Emily's voice was caring but still very stern. Emily let out a small laugh, lightening the mood, "I wish I could say the same about that girl you were with earlier Paul." Everyone in the room let out a small laugh at the thought.

" Hey Emily, you know Paul doesn't let his girls spend the nights anyway." Seth chuckled along happily, "Use and lose, isn't that what you call it Paul?" He gave Paul a firm slap on the back which was now vibrating rapidly. He probably didn't want his imprint knowing that he had such an active past with about every girl in sight, but who cares, he shouldn't be doing that to girls anyway.

Bree's face twisted up in a look of disgust, probably not fond of the fact that he treated people that way. She turned away from the group and caught my eyes, the look of disgust still in place.

"Does he always treat women like that?" She sounded offended, but more on the verge of angry. Her voice was quiet but I knew Paul could still hear her…it's a were wolf thing.

"Everyday." I answered, looking at Paul who was about to phase right there in the living room. Luckily Bree was attending to the pancakes or she probably would have been scared shitless at the sight of him.

"Paul, outside, now!" Sam's voice was full of authority and anger, which made me smile slightly. Bree on the other hand jumped about five feet in the air and everyone muffled a laugh.

"It's okay Bree, I won't let him hurt you." I teased, placing a hand on her back. She smiled slightly and I laughed. I remember when I first heard the alpha's voice, when it was directed at me, it still scared me half to death too…though I'd never admit that, ever.

I walked back into the living room and sat down with the other when Seth came into the kitchen to get a soda.

(BPOV)

I looked around hastily, but Jacob had left the kitchen, in his place was a similar looking kid getting a soda. What was his name? Red right? No wait! Seth! Yeah Seth…that was it…hopefully.

"Seth?" I asked nervously and to my great relief he turned around and smiled at the sound of his name. "Can you open this?"

"What is it?" He asked taking the jar of home made syrup and opening it.

"Stuff for the pancakes" I shrugged and took the jar from him. "Do you mind?" I asked handing him a giant plate with about 50 or so pancakes. He took it eagerly and placed it on the kitchen table.

(JPOV)

After we ate, Paul came back in, keeping his gaze down, he went to sit in the recliner near the door. I noticed Bree shifting awkwardly from foot to foot in the corner of the living room.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked walking up to her and placing my hand on her arm comfortingly. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Oh well come on, I'll show you where you can sleep."

I lead her up the small stair case and to the end of the hall to the room I usually used when stayed here.

"Umm." I rubbed the back of my neck once we were both in the room, not really wanting to say goodnight, but not wanting to stand there awkwardly for the next half hour.

"Oh good, your still awake, I was hoping I could catch you before you fell asleep." Emily's mother like voice assaulted us from behind as she pushed my large frame out of the door way. "Jacob Black will you get down stairs and clean up your plate! Your brothers are not going to do that for you!" Emily said slapping me upside the head and pushing me towards the stair well.


	6. Rebirthing

Sorry for the shortness! Next one will be longer I promise!

And thanks Pinkie for you comment (As if you could out dance me! Haha ily)

_**Rebirthing-Skillet**_

_** I lie here, lifeless,**_

_** In this cocoon! **_

_** Shedding my skin cause,**_

_** I'm ready too!**_

(BPOV)

Emily sighed heavily at Jake's stupidly before walking further into the room.

"Well Bree," She said with a kind smile, "If you want to take a shower, there are towels in the bathroom, that's the door right next to this one, and I'll be bringing you some clothes that you can borrow in a few minutes."

"Actually, a shower sounds lovely, I think we've both gotten a tad of flour in our hair from our erotic cooking spree." I rolled my eyes and started chewing my bottom lip out of habit, something I only did when I was extremely uncomfortable or nervous.

I headed for the bathroom and after my shower, returned to my room. A pair of pink and white stripped long pajama bottoms were spread out on the bed, along with a matching tank top. I turned to lock the door, and I once I had, I took off the towel and started to change. The room was small and each wall was painted a deep navy blue that looked almost black, the wooden floors were a light color that matched the wood of the bed and dresser that stood in the corner. Although the room only held about three things, it looked rather clustered. On the dresser across from the bed, was a pair of white washed skinny jeans, cowboy boots, and a plain white, form fitting T-shirt, obviously for me to wear tomorrow. I threw my chest length honey curls into a messy bun and curled up under the thick white comforter, falling asleep to the sound of light rain tapping on the window.

(JPOV)

It had to be about two in the morning. There I lay, like a little girl, eyes wide, covers clutched tightly, and squirming uncomfortably on the little couch in Emily's living room. The lightning kept striking down right outside the house and the thunder sounded closer and better then Sam's surround sound.

I heard foot steps upstairs, but was surprised when they actually continued down the steps instead of stopping at the bathroom. The freak that was making the small creepy steps just kept scaring the shit out of me when they walked into the kitchen and started making loud unnecessary noises.

I was frozen in place, perched up so I was laying back on my elbows, ready to jump up and attack if need be. The footsteps continued into the living room and through a crack of thunder I saw the giant blob in front of me. My mind screamed at me to move or signal the pack, but my body refused to listen. Instead I sat there in pure terror and the giant blob picked up pace, and sprung on me. Claws started digging into my stomach and small bites were placed on my neck, probably tasting me before they went in for the kill.


	7. Marry my Stalker?

Okay so this one's a lot longer then the last (= Hope you like it(= Review because it makes me smile XD

_**Marry My Stalker**_

_** Woah oh uh, She's following me,**_

_** Woah uh oh, She's out of her tree!**_

_** Woah uh oh, She's off of her rocker!  
I want to marry my stalker!**_

(BPOV)

I shot up out of bed, not being able to take the sound of the thunder. This was just too much! What the hell kind of place is this! Its been raining since I got here! Hey Bree, go pack your beds and move to raining Washington, no use in staying in sunny Florida! What the hell was I thinking!

I walked down the hallway, trying not to wake anyone, before continuing down the squeaky steps. When I reached the kitchen I went to turn on the light switch, only to get darkness. Great, no power. I moved around carefully and reached for the coffee pot, lucky me, not knowing where anything is, a load of plastic cups fell to the floor. After cleaning up my mess and having coffee secularly in my hands, I sat at the kitchen table, only to be scared shitless by moving in the living room.

No ones in there, no ones in there, no ones in there! I tried to convince myself but failed. The stirring occurred again and I abandoned my coffee to go see what was going on. I walked cautiously towards that couch, half turned towards the door incase I needed to run out.

With a flash of lightning, I saw Jake's frightened face. I suppressed a laugh as I edged closer, deciding to have some fun. I ran the three steps in front of me, well what considered running, more like a brisk pace to anyone else, and lunged myself on top of him. I dug my fingers into his chest and started lightly biting his neck, only to pull away a minute later laughing my ass off. He was tense for another second while his rapid shaking died down.

After we were both calmed down, and only small giggles escaped my mouth every few seconds, Jacob decided to see the too hard.

"Are you afraid of thunder too?" I asked as we both sat at wither end of the couch, me drinking a mug of coffee while his mug held hot cocoa.

"No, but I'm terrified of lightning." Jake admitted and then a look crossed his face showing that he either didn't want me to know, or he's never shared that before.

"But lightning is beautiful. It strikes down in the most unique forms and in my opinion, it's the best thing about storms."

(JPOV)

Oh my god, oh my god! Our feet are touching! She rested against one arm of the couch, and I rested against the other, yet our feet meet in the middle and they were touching! Did she know they were touching? Did she care? I hope she cares! Oh god, is she saying something?

"…Afraid of thunder too?" What the hell 'afraid of thunder too?' Oh god, she's afraid of thunder.

"No but im terrified of lightning." Oh god, I've never told anyone that, she probably thinks I'm the biggest baby in the world! Wait! What does she look so shocked! Did I answer the question wrong! What if-

"But lightning is beautiful. It strikes down in the most unique forms and in my opinion, it's the best thing about storms." Oh thank god, she was only surprised I didn't like lightning. Oh god, I am such a little girl! Dude! I should have told her that I'm not afraid of anything, that sounded a hell of a lot cooler.

"Yeah well lightning is pretty beautiful when its not trying to strike you down dead," Dude what they hell are you saying you idiot! I need to recover from that, before she could answer I said, " But what about thunder? That's the best part of the storms for me. It makes you wonder…how does that little old rain make such a loud noise?"

"Good night Jacob." She smiled and rolled her eyes, something I found she does quite often. She pulled part of the blanket over her, leaving me the other half and curled up in a small ball at the end of the couch, moving her feet away from mine.

"Night." I smiled brightly before getting under the covers myself and drifting off to sleep.

(BPOV)

The rain had stopped about seventeen minutes ago. It's exactly 534 in the morning and I can't for the life of me go back to sleep. Jake was snoring heavily on the other side of the couch, half his body hanging off and no covers covering him because I was selfish and stole them all. It's not like he was cold anyway, in fact, he was hot! Really hot! And not like that.

I got off of the couch and started washing our mugs, waiting for people to start to wake up.

Maybe I should just go home. No wait, I can't, I don't know how to get there. I sighed in defeat and before I could reach the couch again I heard a wolves howling out in the forest. A smile played alips as I grabbed Emily's black winter coat and throwing it on, not bothering to zipper it, I tied on a pair of work boots that were sitting by the door, hoping the owner wouldn't mind. I ran out into the woods, following the sound of the playful wolves howls.

There was a clearing up ahead and I could see the wolves through the tree. But damn they were big! And when I say big I don't mean Great Dane big, I mean horse big! I mean look at those guys! They were huge! I stumbled out into the clearing confidently, knowing that they could sense fear and I didn't want to scare them off. A big grey wolf stood next to a smaller shaggy brown one and I could see a giant black one hiding in the trees, but as soon as I got closer to them, the black one took off.

I refocused my gaze on the grey one, only because the small light brown wolf looked scared. I extended my hand and edged closer. The grey wolf let out a grow that made me shiver as I started petting it's head but I ignored him, seeing as he seemed harmless.

"Oh, hush." I said with an eye roll, and continued to stroke his head. I smiled lightly and reached my arm out to the baby of the two, but as soon as my hand got close enough the grey wolf growled, causing the baby to run away.

"Now that wasn't very nice." I scolded the grey wolf while still patting its head.

(JPOV)

"JACOB BLACK! It was not your place to tell her! Are you listening! Wake up! You are in deep shit mister! She is not your imprint!" Sam was shaking me violently and I jumped up knowing something was going on.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are never to see her again! Do you hear me! How dare you tell her about the wolves!"

"Woah! I didn't tell her anything about us! What the hell is going on!" By this point I was already running around looking for my boots but couldn't find them.

"Wait! Did you tell Bree about us?" Sam's voice was stern and commanding.

"NO! What are you crazy! I've only known her for freakin two days!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS SHE OUT THERE PETTING PAUL!" Seth's voice interrupted us from the doorway!

I exchanged a quick look at Sam before bolting out the door and into the woods, staying in my human form. If he so much as lays a finger on her!

t my


	8. Author's Note

_**Okay guys! So I really just want to know if you guys have any suggestions? Jacob or Paul? What do you think? The more reviews I get for that person that's who ill probably use! (meaning if for instance, ten people review saying let her fall for Jacob, ill probably make her fall for him instead of Paul, or the other way around, hell if I get enough votes she'll be going out with mike newton!) haha! Okay so just let me know what you think should happen! Really looking forward to any suggestions! Oh and thanks a ton for reviewing about the relationship between Bree and her Brother! You know who you are (;**_

_** -Lexie**_


	9. Waking the Demon

**Okay guys, the good stuffs coming up soon XD Probably gonna post the next couple chapters throughout the day! (= Oh and I'd like to thank Bridget (Pinkie) for helping my critique this!**

** _Waking the demon- BFMV_**

_** Eye eyes are burning from the fear that's inside,**_

_** The fear that's inside of you**_

_** Waking the demon!**_

_** Resurrection- Walking the shadows..**_

(BPOV)

"Good boy!" I said with the brightest smile my face has ever held. The clearing was still mildly damp but since the wolf didn't care I figured I shouldn't either. The wolf was laying on its back, while I rubbed its belly in the middle of the clearing, and if that wolf wasn't smiling too, then I must be going crazy.

I let out the loudest laugh ever when the wolf licked my face and started to scratch the space behind his ears.

"Bree what the hell are you doing?" I stopped at the sound of Jacob's voice and turned to see a very pissed off Jacob coming towards me.

"Um, well, I was really bored and I heard some wolves so I kind of…wanted to…go play." At this point I was about to naw my lip off.

"So playing in the forest with random wolves is fun to you?" I wondered if he really wanted me to answer but decided to anyway,

"Well, yeah. And besides, this is not just a random wolf anymore, this is MY favorite wolf in the whole wide world…I just didn't give him a name yet."

(PAULS POV)

Okay, so I'll admit she didn't know who I was, but it 's a start right? I mean, When Jacob walked into that clearing and started yelling at her for coming to see me I was pretty pissed off, but when I realized that she didn't even know the wolf was me, I calmed down a little bit.

And as mean as it sounds, the look on Jacob's face was hysterical. He looked shocked that Bree wanted to play with me, a wolf, instead of him, a human.

I knew if he revealed himself to her, because she's not his imprint, he would be kicked out of the pack, and by the look on his face I'm guessing he knew that too.

(JPOV)

What the hell was she talking about? She obviously didn't know that was Paul. And what was this nonsense about giving him a name! I looked at Paul's wolf who had the cockiest grin on his face and mimicked his grin turning back to Bree.

"I'm just glad your okay!" I said over dramatically and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Um, okay…" She sounded surprised and like she wasn't completely comfortable with the hug but the growl that came from Paul was worth the awkward situation. Pulling her out to arms length I looked her in the eyes.

"So I think should name him Fluffy!"

"Um, actually I was thinking about Duminica. It's Romanian for Sun."

"Eh, that's alright too." I put my arm around her shoulders and started to head back towards Emily's house. I saw her turn back to Paul looking sad.

"Good bye my Duminica. I will see you again soon." And with that she turned back around and kept walking.

(BPOV)

I wasn't ready to leave Duminica. He was just so beautiful! I wanted to run back and give him a hug but I was to busy basking in Jacob's warmth to move.

"I think the impr- Erm, I mean, Emily's friends are back at the house, they usually come over early to make breakfast.

I just nodded my head along, silently ecstatic to meet new people and trying not to get my hopes up, just one of the down falls of being too overly friendly.

When we got to the house, sure enough, there were the 'girls' as Emily had called them. I assessed each one of them slowly as I was introduced. "Oh good, Bree your back! This is Rylan…"**(RYE-LYNN) **I shook hands with a slim little thing with curves in all the right places. Her red hair was in a perfectly layered mass of curls that bounced off her shoulders and her long bangs that ran down to her eye lashes were straightened. A thin layer of mascara made her long lashes darker, and her eyes were oddly round and oversized compared to the rest of her face. Her nose was small but in a good way, and her lips were in a full pout. Her eyes were and icy green color that matched her light green fuzzy sweater and black shorts that she wore. Her black flip flops were worn out and I considered her to be an out doorsy person. She was no doubt beautiful. I felt bad about starring at her for so long as she started biting her lip, chewing off her peach lip gloss as she did so. When the boy named Seth came up behind her and kissed her cheek, I smiled and turned away as a light blush lit her face.

"…And this is Leah, she's Seth's sister." Emily pointed to a girl at the table.

The girl was pretty with her long black hair traveling down her back and her brown eyes narrowed slightly, looking like any other girl on the rez and a whole lot like Emily. Her face held a scowl until she heard her brother say something about me and her both hating Paul, then her frown turned into a full blown smile!

She let out a mischievous laugh. "HA! Finally! A girl who doesn't want him! Would yeah look at that!"

On that note, I reached out my hand and she took mine roughly, giving it a good shake.

Jacob came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder looking between me and Leah.

"Hey look everybody, Leah doesn't hate someone!" A few laughs were heard from various people around the room, and a frown from Leah. Jake smiled at me, and I smiled back at him and for a second my heart sped up because I thought he was going to kiss me. And even though I knew I shouldn't kiss a guy I only meet two days ago, and didn't know all that well, I still leaned in a little bit towards his lips, and he leaned in a little bit towards mine, and just when our lips were about to touch Paul came in and grabbed Jake by the shoulder, dragging him outside with him.

I shrugged it off lightly. What the hell was I thinking! I was about to kiss the guy! I didn't even know him yet! Okay so I did, but not enough to call him my best friend or anything! But what about those girls in the city who meet people at bars and have sex five minutes later? They don't have a problem with it! WAIT NO! I am not some skank at a bar! I am Bree! God Bree get it together.

I turned back towards the table in time to hear Seth ask, " So what's for breakfast?" His arms were still wrapped around Rylan's waist and I thought for just a second how nice it would be if Jake's arms were around my waist. I was brought away from my fantasies when what felt like an earth quake sounded and I jumped at the thought of thunder, the quake was followed by a loud grunt of anger by Jacob and I ran outside just in time to see Paul throwing Jake to the ground by his neck.


	10. Skillet

**THANKS ALEX! Oh, and sorry I haven't posted in a while, went away at the last minute (= This is pretty short, and there will be some major fighting coming up soon so don't worry. **

_**Rebirthing-Skillet**_

_** Rebirthing now,**_

_** I wanna live for love,**_

_** Wanna live for you and me!**_

(JPOV)

Come on Jacob! You can do it! Just kiss her already damn it! She's right there! Just lean in…now put your lips on hers, come one man! You can do it! Lets go just kiss her already! Look at her! She want's you to! But why does she look so unsure! Damn it she probably thinks you don't like her!

Okay here goes nothing. Crap what was that! PAUL! What the hell is he doing! My god Paul! don't bring me outside! I was about to freakin kiss her damn it!

"Paul what the hell man!" I nearly yelled as he pushed me down into the dirt.

"No Jake! What the hell are you doing! She's my freaking imprint man! Like what the hell!" Paul was angry and shaking slightly.

"Well she doesn't even like you man! She told me so herself!"

"Your lying! She has to like me! She's my soul mate! I love her!" He was shaking violently and I waited for him to explode.

I put on the cockiest grin I could muster, "Well hate to break it to you Fluffy, She doesn't love you!"

That sent him over the edge. He grabbed my neck and slammed my body into the ground. Okay, wasn't expecting that but really? I was just telling him the truth, and it hurts sometimes.

"Paul! What are you doing! Let go of him right now! Oh my god Jake! Are you okay!" Bree burst out of the house and ran over to us at th front of Emily's house.

Of course Paul let go right away at fear of hurting his imprint and sprinted off into the forest, but who gave a damn! You don't go hitting people for no reason.

I looked at Bree's worried face and realized that the blow Paul sent to me should have really hurt. I thought about it for a minute and before Bree could get suspicious cried out in pain.

(BPOV)

I didn't like that Jake was still going to the bon fire tonight because of the Paul incident earlier today. Even though he promised that he felt fine, I refused to believe it. You don't take a hit like that and then just magically feel better.

"Come on Bree! We're going over my place to get ready for the fire!" Rylan called from the living room, she was obviously the most fashion concerned one.

I looked at Jacob who was sitting up against the bed's head board in the guest room. He seemed fine enough but I still didn't want to leave him here alone.

"Go, go, I'll be fine, boy scouts honor." He shooed me holding up his right hand like he was about to recite the oath before I went down the stairs.

All six guys were scrunched up on the couch watching some foot ball game while the girls stood by the door waiting for me. I must say, the sight of all six of those big guys, piled onto that poor couch really was hysterical. I muffled my laugh as I went towards the door. Paul looked towards me, not looking the least bit sorry for what he did. What the hell was wrong with this guy! I wanted to smack that smug little smile off his face but before I had a chance I was being hulled out into Emily's car and driven towards Rylan's house.

(PAUL'S POV)

Okay, yeah I'm a total jack ass, and have no respect for woman, but COME ON! Your telling me that she likes freakin Jake better then her soul mate! Are you freakin kidding me! Look at him! He's just a kid! I mean I'm turning TWENTY! And he's only 18! Why the hell would she want him!

…Stupid freakin Jake and his stupid freakin self…!


	11. Here Goes Nothing

**Okay so I realized that when I post chapters, some words get cut out or jumbled around, and I'll try to sort it out but if I miss some, just bare with me please (=**

(BPOV)

Okay, so I've never actually had REAL friends before. I mean sure I have my brother and all, but after my mom died, he completely blamed me for stressing her out so much, he thought that the stress had caused her death! So yeah, he tried to cover up those feelings of hate, and be like any other brother, but when he had a little beer in him, he let his feelings show…like he did the other night. **(Thanks guys, completely forgot I left that out, any other suggestions would be great!)**

So I guess it was my lack of friends that caused me to run around Raylan's room like a little kid in chuck 'e' chesses. It's not like people didn't like me…oh wait, that's right, they do. Okay, okay, so I know what your thinking, how come no one likes me? Because I'm a big fat bitch. Yep, I said it, I'm a bitch. At least that's what everyone in school thinks, due to one girl, who was surprisingly, my best friend. Alright, so my bestest friend Kayla was a total snob. One of those perfect blonde Mary Sue leader types, that was head cheer leader and all that jazz. Why the hell she was ever friends with me, I don't know. I was the girl who sat in class and drew pictures all day, the one who got straight C's and never did anything right…oh wait, why am I using past tense, HA! I'm still like that!

Anyway, this girl was a total prep but she was my best friend, what can I say, I took what I can get. And of course she had the perfect jocky boyfriend that every girl wanted and they were completely in love. But what happens when she tells me they broke up and she hated him, then he asks me out and I say yes? She tells everyone that we had cheated on her and that she was forced to brake up with him. So naturally, he broke up with me and they got back together, once again I had no friends and no body liked me, but I'll tell you what, I never stopped trying to make friends.

Which is probably why when Emily and the girls suggested giving me a makeover, I had to oblige.

They started with the hair, which hurt worst of all. But by the time they were finished, the straightened blowout-ish look was completely worth it. They did my makeup, promising to go easy because it was my first time wearing any, and when they were done, I was left with a simple layer of mascara.

It was going good, and we made sure we curled Leah and Emily's hair, straightening Raylan's curly red hair as well. They, being experienced in the art of makeup, were able to apply their own and by six thirty we were rummaging through the closet looking for something to wear, though I was sure she had nothing that would fit someone as short as me.

"Oh, Bree, I have some old cloths that are a little small on me," Raylan chimed, seeing the distress on my face when I realized nothing was in my size, "they might be a little big but they should fit you better then anything inn here."

I nodded happily, letting her know that any form of clothing would be just dandy and was surprised when she pulled out an outfit that was exactly my style. By the time I was half way dressed, the girls were fully made over and turned their focus on my accessories. I bite my lip anxiously as they looked me up and down like a Barbie doll, throwing different bracelets and scarves at me every few seconds.

When they decided I was done they yanked me over to the only mirror in the room with over excited grins on there faces.

This girl in the mirror was not me. Her hair was straight and pushed away from her face, and her eyes looked even bolder with the application of mascara. She wore a thin, fuzzy cotton form fitting, maroon sweater. The sleeves were so long they covered her hands and they hem of the skirt covered half of her butt. Underneath, were a pair of semi tight, kaki shorts that stopped a little above mid-thigh. She wore a number of chunky wooden bracelets, and matching necklace. On her feet were a pair of brown work boots, that gave her sort of a rugged look. This girl was SO not me, yet when I moved she moved, so I figured I'd just go with it.

(JPOV)

Sam was starting to get mad, which wasn't like him. It was nearly seven o'clock and the girls still weren't here. People were just starting to settle down around the fire to hear my dad tell the tribe's legends.

A horn honked in the parking lot and I recognized it immediately as Raylan's car.

I was anxious to see Bree again. I knew these things were casual but would she even notice that I'm actually wearing a shirt today? I hoped so and- wait, what! Were they kidding! What they hell is this a night club?

I saw them all walking towards us, all four of them, but of course none looking as good as Bree. Raylan wore some old looking white sundress, and Leah wore a tight short spaghetti strap blue dress-shirt, Emily looked casual as usual wearing just a plain white shirt and black shorts. But Bree, I mean wow! Her shirt was big on her but fit her body perfectly, and those shorts! I mean come on! And look at her hair! Is it straightened! What the hell! Wow! I heard Jared chuckle from behind me and elbow Embry playfully. It seemed like everyone there was starring at the girls. I just hope they were all looking at Leah and not Bree…yeah right.

"Jacob! Hey, Jake!" What the hell? I turned around at the sound of my name and saw Bella walking over to me with a big smile. Did I invite her? Oh yeah, that's right, my dad did…

"Hey bells!" I put on the smile that always made her blush and looked back over my shoulder at Bree before being dragged over to the fire by Bella.

Bree was smiling at Jared and Embry who were running up to their little group giving them all hugs, glancing at me and Bella every few seconds with a confused yet sort of hurt expression on her face.

Wait, did that mean she likes me? No, she probably just wants to know who the hell I'm with. But maybe she's jealous? Nah, probably just thinks Bella's my girl friend. I did a mental eye roll and sat down next to Bella on a blanket near the fire.

The stories hadn't started yet and I looked around to check up on everybody. Emily and Sam were having a hushed conversation about Me imprinting on Bree, and Sam telling her about the whole Paul thing. I turned away not really wanting to hear about that reality. Bree was standing just out of reach of the fires bright light, wadding her feet through the ocean water, holding a glass of punch in her hand and talking to Embry who was at the edge of the water's waves. I felt a pang of jealousy, but was quickly brought back by Bella's sighing. She leaned into me a little more and rested her head against my chest. I sighed along with her and turned my head when Billy called everyone to sit around the fire.


	12. This Aint A Scene

_**This Aint a scene**_

_** This aint a scene, it's a god damned arms race.**_

(BPOV)

Who the hell was she? Is that his girl friend? Oh my god! Your such an idiot! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Doesn't he like me! Well obviously not if he's snuggling near the fire with his girl friend! Oh my god I'm a whore! I almost kissed a guy who has a freakin girl friend!

I stopped beating myself up when I saw Embry and Jared walking towards us with drinks in their hands. I put on a fake grin as Embry came up and handed me a drink while kissing my check.

"You guys look beautiful!" Jared proclaimed, his eyes lingering on me a little more then necessary.

"You too" Emily called over the heavy talk of people, "I'm gonna go find Sam." She parted from the group and after five minutes, only me and Embry remained. It was awkward for a minute before I slipped my shoes into my hands and headed over to put my feet in the water. He followed.

"Is there alcohol in this?" I asked motioning towards my drink and when he shook his head no took a big gulp. To be honest, even if there was some beer in there I would have drank it, I mean what the hell, the guy I've been getting a little too cozy with has a girl friend! Which most definitely makes me the slut.

I looked over to where they were sitting and quickly turned away. I mean god! She was practically laying on top of him now! What the hell!

Just then Billy Black started calling us all over to sit around the fire. Embry lead me to a small stump like log by his hand on my back. Billy started telling his story when the bag of marshmallows was passed to us. I took out one and passed it to Embry who took out three. Jared sat down on the other side of me, already having about five marshmallows of his own. I looked around for something to cook my marshmallow with but found nothing. As if reading my mind, Jared yanked out three long slim branches from the tree we were sitting on and speared my marshmallow onto it. I smiled satisfied and set my marshmallow over the fire.

(JPOV)

Was she freakin nuts! What the hell was she thinking, sitting in between the two biggest perverts in the world! I glared coldly at Embry who just stuck up both of his thumbs in delight, probably thinking that I was happy to be sitting with Bella, and wrapped an arm around Bree's shoulder. I saw her blush slightly and pull her marshmallow out of the fire quickly, but it was too late. The small little white cylinder was now a big black burnt circle with fire dancing on it. Embry laughed cheerfully as he blew on the marshmallow, but Bree simply scrapped it off her stick and grabbed another marshmallow to roast. She looked over at Bella laying in my arms and pushed her eyebrows together, if I didn't know any better, I would have sworn she was thinking, 'what does she have that I don't?' but I know better.

"That's exactly what she's thinking Jacob! Your getting good at this." I felt an icy hand on my back and turned to glare at my natural enemy. Edward Cullen stood there in all his dead glory and started to pick up bells from my lap. If I actually cared enough, I would have asked what the hell he was doing on the rez, but when it came to Bella, we didn't really have to obey the boundaries.

He hoisted the very lazy Bella into his arms and started carrying her off to his car. I smiled a little relieved to be rid of her but a little less then relieved when I saw Edwards big bear of a brother, and little pixie of a sister come skipping down the beach. Joy.

I looked over at Bree who was very wide awake and laughing, unlike most of the people around the fire. That's when the little vampire chick went up and tapped Embry on the shoulder, motioning for him and the other wolves to follow her. And if it wasn't for the fact that we had to renew the treaty, then I doubt any of us would have followed her. The wolves stood and walked slowly away from the fire when I figured I should go back and let Bree know that Emily would take her home. When I turned around to go back, I saw that big loon of a vampire, sitting right next to Bree, pushing hair out of her face that was already behind her ear. Energy swirled through me and before I could do anything about it, Paul charged up and started yelling at them.


	13. I don't care

(BPOV)

What was this girl? A hooker? Now she's being taken off into the night by some good looking pale guy! Did she have a row of guys just waiting for her or something! Was she cheating on Jacob! So help me god…!

I saw a small fairy looking girl come up with a big, and I mean big, pale guy behind her, and tap Embry on the shoulder. What they hell was up with all these pale people o the rez? Embry exchanged a look with Jared and then they got up and marched after the fairy girl. I watched as Jake did the same and sighed in confusing but decided not to follow.

"I'm sorry miss." Who the hell…Oh, the big guy, right, "But I was just wondering if you were new here, I haven't seen you around before?"

"Oh, um, yes actually." I looked at him oddly when he sat down next to me. I was a little more scared then I let on, but sat there calmly anyway.

"So, hungry?" He asked looking between me and the marshmallow while showing his teeth. For some reason I was a little intimidated by the site of his teeth.

"What the hell are you doing here! Your not supposed to be here!" Paul was running towards us now with his teeth barred. What the hell was this guys problem?

"Paul, that's not nice!" I scolded, even though I sorta agreed.

"Yeah Paul, calm down." The big guy smiled, while wrapping his arm around me. I wanted to tell him to get his freaking freezing arm off of me but was too intimidated to do so.

"No one said you could come! No one invited you!" Paul was beginning to shake and it was scarring the shit out of me.

"I did! Okay Paul! I invited him! So just go away!" I blurted, standing up and releasing me from the big guys grip.

"YEAH! THEN WHAT'S HIS NAME?" Paul was furious and I was a little embarrassed that he was talking to me like that in front of everybody.

"Don't you know?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and crossing my arms.

Before I could object, I was being lifted into the air and being thrown over Paul's shoulder.

"PAUL! PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!" He had no right! What the hell was he thinking! Once we were a few feet away from the fire he placed me down.

"What do you want Paul?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you!" yeah it sounded mean but so what.

"Listen, there's this thing called im-" He sighed. "Listen, I just really like you okay?"

As I was about to answer back, Paul pressed his lips to mine eagerly and I was enveloped in a wet kiss.

'WELL I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I yelled pushing him away harshly and starting back towards the fire angrily.

"No wait I'm sorry! Where are you going?" He grabbed my arm tightly and I couldn't wiggle free. His hold was so tight it felt like my bones were breaking. I let out a shout of pain and tried to worm my way out of his grip but he wouldn't let go.

Suddenly the hand released my arm and a very angry Jacob was pushing Paul further away from me, yelling something like, 'stay the hell away from her!'

I saw Paul run off into the woods and two strong arms wrapped themselves around me, ones that could only belong to Jacob Black. And I cried. Not because of the mild pain in my arm, but because Paul had stolen, my one and only, first kiss. I didn't care if Jacob had a girl friend, or if he was a male hooker, or something worse. All I cared about was that at that moment I felt loved, and that all that anyone wants anyway right?

(JPOV)

"Jacob?" She questioned me, still pulled in tight to my hug.

"Yeah?" I looked at her sadly, holding her at arms length.

" I think I should be getting home."

"I don't think Emily will mind you staying the night."

"I know Jake, but I have to go home sometime."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, Embry said he'd drive me earlier." I felt my face get red but calmed myself down.

"Well lets go find Embry then." I stayed calm as I hauled her over to the fire where all the wolves still sat, all except Paul. Seth and Raylan were laying on a blanket looking at the stars, holding each other tightly, and I wished that I could just find my imprint all ready so I could have someone to love too.

I sat down on one of the logs around the fire, watching Jared and Sam arm wrestle, as Bree and Embry got up to leave. I smiled to myself when I saw Embry try to grab her hand but she pulled it away lightly and started asking about his muscles to distract him.

What the hell was wrong with me? Paul is an ass his whole life, treating women like dirt, and he gets to imprint on the one girl on the res I can stand and possibly like! What they hell! After Bree and Embry were out of sight I ran for the forest, planning on finally setting this whole Paul thing.

(BPOV)

I said good bye to Embry and avoided the kiss he tried to give me by pretending I couldn't find the right key. When I did, I quickly ran into the house and was suffocated in an embrace so tight I knew it had to be my brother.

"Bree!" His voice was breathless and I could hear the concern he tried to mask, "I missed you so much! I thought you were done putting up with my shit and finally left!"

I wish. "I could never leave you, I love you too much." My smile was so fake I felt like my mask was about to fall off.

"He released me from the hug and sat down on the sofa for the game. Same old, same old.

"I'm just going to go to bed, okay?" He just nodded his agreement and I stumbled off into my room. I sat in the rocking chair that was positioned in front of my easel and began to draw. I didn't know what I was drawing until I looked at the out line of a giant grey wolf. I smiled to myself and figured to use oil pastels and not paint. When I was finished, there was a grey wolf in an almost tense position as if about to lunge. I shivered lightly and wrote the name Duminican on the back in black sharpie.

"Ready for school tomorrow B?" My brother called from the living room. Shit, I'd forgotten all about that! Where the hell was I going? School on the res? In forks? I'm not exactly Indian…

I decided to send Jake a message asking about it.

**Hey, do you think I'm supposed to go to the school on the res?~B**

I waited rather impatiently for a reply and finally got one minutes later.

**Yeah! I'll pick you up at 7?~J**

I waited a few seconds, not wanting my reply to be too hasty, then answered,

**Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow(= G'Night.~ B**

I put my phone down satisfied and debated on getting a shower. I was tired, and I really wanted my hair to be straight for my first day but I went with my better judgment, deciding that I really needed one.

**(**JPOV)

I ran through the woods tracking down Paul and when I finally found him, he was in the clearing having some kind of stare off with that big Cullen leech. When the oversized blood suck lunged I jumped in before he could touch Paul. The vamp stood up but after complotting taking down both of us, he sighed and ran back through the woods.

Paul~_I had that Jake! That blood sucker was mine!_

_Jake~ Yeah, yeah. Your so mad right now you would have gotten yourself killed._

_Paul~Yeah, what ever ass, I'm going to bed._

_Jake~ Like hell you are! Don't I get a thanks for saving your ass?_

_Paul~ Yeah and how about a thanks for stealing my imprint while I'm at it! _

_Jake~ haha, so you admit that your imprint likes me more?_

_Paul~ Well she sure as hell doesn't like me! You heard her yourself!_

_Jake~ Well If you don't want her, I do._

_Paul~ shut the help up Black. _He was shaking now and I was too tired to fight.

_Jake~ Yeah, yeah. _

I phased back into human form, pulling on a pair of sweats as I did so and ran back to my house to get some sleep. My phone buzzed as I was about to drift off and I wasn't going to answer it until I saw who it was from. Bree had just texted me and I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to talk to her.

I made plans to take her to school the next day and set down my phone, after about twenty minutes I got another message.

**Oh, and by the way, thanks for today Jake(= ~B**


	14. 21 Guns

**21 Guns-Green Day**

(Jasper's POV)

"I'm going! And I'm sorry for being so stubborn about this, but this is my decision!" Who did they think they were! First of all, I never gave Edward crap about dating a human, but as soon as I want to go to school in La Push for the art program, all hell breaks loose!

"Jasper, we just want you to be safe!" Alice's chiming voice was flowing down the stairs. I could tell she didn't want me to go but seriously, what are they gonna do to a freakin vampire! Yeah, yeah, the wolves, but those mutts could care less about our family since we destroyed the treaty. They thought it was just too much to have to watch over the town and Bella, I just want to know why that stupid Jacob mutt didn't jump in to defend Bella, what the hell was his case lately.

"Listen, I'm going to school in La Push, I'm not passing up an opportunity like this!"

"Fine, then we're coming with you!" Oh how cliché Alice. No, I didn't want her to come with me but I felt her come more tense so decided not to fight it.

Suddenly Alice's eyes went glassy and Edward was starring at her intently.

Oh crap! I just made the 'decision' to go to La Push, what the hell was Alice seeing now?

(Alice POV)

_**They were in the forest, the little girl from the bonfire being pressed up against a tree by some big blonde kid. She was screaming. I saw the wolves line up at the boarder, about to jump across and help her, even knowing it would cause a war between us. She started kicking harder, trying to push her body weight to the ground but she just didn't have enough of it, she was too small. She had to be about 12, she looked so panicked, so…scared. **_

_** That's when Jasper showed up. He was running over to the kid in not so human speed and through him off of her, saving her from the assault, he held out his hand about to help her up when Victoria jumped on him from behind the bushes, pushing him to the ground. They were both killed.**_

__I felt my breathing go unsteady but tried to keep my feelings mutual for Jaspers sake. I smiled and turned to him.

"We're going to have the best Halloween party!" I gushed like a little girl, and Edward went along with it while letting out a laugh himself.

"If you say so." Jasper said with a laugh while rustling my hair. I huffed, secretly knowing that this girl had to keep the hell away from my Jasper.

(BPOV)

Okay, so if you know what your supposed to wear to a La Push high school, raise your hand….great, no one knows. My closet was full of cloths from two years ago, that no one really wore anymore. Not that I cared, but still, who would you rather start a conversation with? The girl with the care bears on her shirt, or the girl that has the same amazing earrings as you? Exactly.

I grabbed my white T-shirt with all of the care bears on it and threw it on. Over top I zipped my black and purple light hoodie about half way. I luckily found a pair of black skinny jeans and my pair of old yellow converse I thought I lost a month ago. When my outfit that screamed 'I don't care get over it' was finished, I decided to put my freshly washed and dried hair into curls, my usual hair style. I looked in the mirror. What the hell is wrong with my face? I mean it looks like it always does, but then again it always looks a little weird. My lips are cracked and bleed often when I bite my lips too hard and I put on a mound of vanilla chap stick to cure that up but what was wrong with my- Oh-My-God!

The make up I wore yesterday had edged itself off of my eye lashes and sat in a dark glob below my eyes. I've never worn make up before so I rushed to the bathroom and quickly washed my face. Most of it came off but I decided to use a small amount of the cover up my mom got me for Christmas a couple years ago. It was still in its package. After applying the makeup I felt a lot better about myself, I wrapped my oversized head phones around my neck and plugged them into my I-pod, blasting Six feet under the stars by All Time Low.

I heard a knock on the door and ran to answer it, but my brother got there first. When I reachethe living room, my brother and Jake were having some sort of stare down and I was tempted to leave them at it, but with a glance at the clock, I brushed out the door past Jake and grabbed his hand, hauling him away from the house.

(JPOV)

Oh my god! Oh my god! She's holding my hand! Look every body! She's holding my hand! When we reached the car she pulled her hand out of mine and pushed me in the direction of the drivers seat.

When we got to the school parking lot, I have to say, I was definitely shocked to see pretty boy Edward Cullen and his family across the way. Edward paced over to me swiftly as me and Bree were just getting out of the car.

He grabbed my arm roughly and started pulling me towards the school with him. I wanted to tell him to get the hell off but he spoke before I had a chance.

"Alice had a vision," Realization dawned on me and I called back to Bree that I would see her in class, "And your not gonna like it pup."

(BPOV)

Really? I mean really? Did he just start walking off with that Cullen kid? Like what the hell.

"Hey, I'll meet you at class!" He called back over his shoulder but I just huffed about and scanned the parking lot. I didn't want to enter the school myself for three reasons. One, I didn't know where anything was. Two, I was completely scared to death. And three, because, as bad as it sounds, I wanted to look like I had a ton of friends, and not just Jacob and his friends. Friends that didn't leave you stranded in the parking lot alone. So that's why when I saw that big ass Cullen kid from the bon fire I smiled and waved frantically. Sure, I didn't know the guy but hell, I'd get to know him if it meant I didn't have to go into school alone. His eyebrows raised a little bit but he didn't make a move to smile or wave back. Oh crap, he probably doesn't remember you, you idiot! Ugh, great now you're the obsessed stalker girl!


	15. Knowing

(Emmett's POV)

I would have waved back…if Alice hadn't told me not too. She said she couldn't tell me why, but we needed to stay away from her. Alice said she would hurt Jasper, but I didn't really buy that. She was tinier then Alice, how the hell is that harmful? I think Alice didn't like her very much.

Rose on the other hand was marking out her secret plan. Apparently this girl was hot, and I guess she was if you were into someone who looked like a little glass doll that you could break with a poke. Oh wait, all humans are like that. Rose has it in her mind that she needs to befriend the girl so she doesn't 'steal her thunder' or any of that stupid shit. Alice glared sharply when Rose headed towards the girl.

(Paul POV) 

Look at her! She was beautiful! Why couldn't she just obey the imprint like she was supposed too! It's not like I have a choice here! I have to always be by her side, protecting her, and she doesn't even like me! Doesn't even care! Maybe if I told her about imprinting…NO, that's a horrible idea! Then she's gonna think your forcing her into a relation ship!  
Oh, what's happening here? Jake leaving her in the parking lot…alone…to go talk to …Edward? What the hell. I started walking towards her, practicing in my head how I was going to invite her to walk with me to class when that Blonde Cullen bitch got to her.

(BPOV)

The big Cullen just followed as the pixie girl dragged him and the blonde guy off to school. I sighed lightly and started heading towards the building.

A restraining hand was placed on my arm and the coldness of it made me think it was the big Cullen, apparently it was some blonde chick…does being freezing run in the family?

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, are you new here?" She seemed nice enough. And man was she beautiful. I mean Victoria secret models would kill to look like her, and by the way she held herself, I'm guessing she knew that.

"Actually, yes, I am new." I smiled as sweetly as I could as she linked arms with me and started walking towards the building. Linking arms with Rosalie was slightly awkward, due to the vast height difference, but she didn't seem to notice. I was about up to her chin, so I didn't have to look up so far to see her face.

"I'm new too, well to this school at least. My family too. We all just decided to come." She rolled her eyes like switching schools for no reason was done everyday and I smiled politely back, thinking about how I didn't even know her family so there was really nothing I could say to that.

"OH! Let me tell you. You see, The one that hauled your Jacob away was Edward." Did she just say MY Jacob! Boy, I liked the sound of that.

"Yeah the fire crotch." I said with a smile and she busted out laughing, I could tell that she probably made fun of him on a regular basis.

"And the really big guy is Emmett, he's the love of my life and knows it." She sighed heavily before continuing. "And Alice is the little pixie like girl, and Jasper is her lover, oh yeah, he's the blonde one." I nodded, mentally repeating who they were in my head so I could greet them all next time I saw them. I started to wonder why no one was questioning the fact that the palest people in forks were at this school when Edward came over with a smile and put his arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"Come on rose, lets go switch our classes so we have all the same ones." He began pulling her towards the office but she stopped him and turned back to me.

"You too Bree, lets go." She said chipperly. How did she know my name? Eh, who cares, probably heard someone else calling me it. And wait, no! I don't want all the same classes as her, I don't even know her. She seems nice and all but if our friendship fails I don't want to be stuck in a room with her! Besides, I want to at least make sure I'm in some rooms with Jake and those guys. Ugh, but you can't tell her no! look at her face! Your just gonna have to go along with it. I groaned inwardly was put a fake smile on my face..

"Sure."

"No, Come on Rose, it will be hard enough for us to switch ours, I don't know if they'll let us all do it." Edward was a savior and I instantly regretted calling him fire crotch…why was he smiling like that. …can you say creepy?…

"Edward! Stop being such an ass!" She smacked him arm roughly and I took this as my opening.

"No it's okay Rose, I should really be getting to class anyway." I smiled and walked on, turning to Edward when Rose wasn't looking and mouthing 'thank you.' He just nodded his head slightly which caused me to smile cheerfully the whole way to Art class.

(Jasper POV)

It took all my self control not to leap over the easel in front of me and drink her blood straight from her veins. But I kept myself in control for Alice's sake. They said it wouldn't be safe here and they were right, but I would NEVER admit that.

It's not like her blood is calling to me, it's that its just smells so…weird. It smells so much different then the other human's blood. Not like mine, not like the wolves, hell could she be hanging out with fairies or something? I sighed and starred at her. When she meet my gaze she turned away quickly, embarrassed. I walked over to where her easel was, considering everyone in this class was talking with one another, and stood behind her stool. I felt her tense at my presence but ignored it. I needed to find out what was wrong with her.

"What are you sketching?"

"Um, just some people I know." I could tell she was uncomfortable, but she would live…hopefully. I looked at the drawing of the large Grey wolf.

"Is this the first time you've drawn this animal?" I asked lightly as she started covering the sketch with silvery paint.

"No…how did you know?"

"I can tell by the way you drew the eyes. They're perfect, which mean's you've had to be practicing."

"Um, yeah I guess."

I wanted to turn her around and shout in her face! I wanted to ask her what was in her blood that made her scent so light and different. But as she continued on with her brush strokes, I gave up and went back to my easel.

(BPOV)

I was walking from the art room to Algebra 2, when a strong hand covered my mouth, and pulled me into one of the door ways along the hall.

When I saw who it was I pushed the hand off of my lips and glared.

"Emmett! What are you doing! I almost had a heart attack!"

He laughed in my face. "Just wanted to say sorry for this morning, and that I would have waved back if it weren't for Alice." He frowned a little, but his smile picked right back up. "It's not that Alice doesn't like you! She's just…worried…"He trailed off.

"Worried about what?" I pushed him.

"Well, you know Jasper? Well Alice kind of…saw him…" He was reluctant to finish his sentence.

"What do you mean she saw him?" I questioned, and his expression changed to look like a deer caught in head lights.


	16. Down

(Emmett POV)

Holy shit! Did she not know they were freakin wolves and we were vampires! No one told her! What the hell! They should have told her!

I quickly recovered my expression and sighed, "Oh Nothing."

"Does this have anything to do with you being a vampire?" Her voice was low and even I could barely hear her.

"Who told you?" I smiled with a laugh, so they have told her.

"No one." She laughed. Wait what the hell?

"Then how do you know?"

"Honestly Emmett, I'm not an idiot! I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but still! I was at the bon fire where they kept going on and on about the cold ones, who drink blood, then you and your sister show up and your freezing cold, then Edward reads my freakin mind earlier, and supposedly vamps have powers and such, so I just kind of put it all together silly. But what I don't understand is why you said Alice SAW something…don't all Vampires just read minds?"

Was she freakin serious! At this rate the whole freakin town will know what we are! They probably already did! I mean if this girl put some stuff together, then what's stopping all the other Einstein's!

"Uh, No….Well, Edward reads minds, Alice see's the future, Jasper senses feelings, rose is really pretty, and I'm stronger then the others." What the hell dude! Why don't you go and tell her all your secrets! Go head! Tell her that you peed the bed till you were eight! I dare you!

She looked confused for a second, probably trying to memorize all the powers, and then said, "Okay." OKAY! What the hell does that mean! I just told you we suck blood and read minds and see the future, and you say OKAY! What the hell is wrong with you!

"So what did Alice see?" What? Oh yeah, that's right.

"She saw Jasper being killed trying to protect you…I guess that pretty much covers it. Oh and you die too." I added that on the end, hoping to not scare her, but still expecting her to scream a little.

She sighed boredly. "Well where does this happen?" What does that have to do with anything!

"I'm not sure?" She laughed at my response.

"I think I might like you after all." Alice's sing song voiced called as she skipped down the hall way. I raised an eyebrow at her and she realized that we didn't know why. "I like the way you think. And it happens in the forest, right outside wolf territory. And he saves you from a blonde boy."

"Then I will make no blonde guy friends, and never go into the woods without someone with me." Bree smiled happily, I was still a bit confused.

"Wait, what do you mean wolf territory?" Her eye brows knit together and she started biting her lip. Oh god! She didn't know about the wolves! Before I could enlighten Alice about Bree's lack of knowledge for wolves, Alice had already told her about all her friends being wolves.

When she looked a bit surprised Alice asked, "Wait…didn't you know?"

When she looked a bit surprised Alice asked, "Wait…didn't you know?"

Bree composed herself quickly and answered, "well I suppose I did…I just thought that they weren't around anymore, Hey don't tell anyone that I know okay? I want to see how long it takes them to get the guts to tell me." She smiled.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!" I nearly screamed but she just continued to smile and roll her eyes.

(BPOV)

Okay so I'm thinking that my goal for the next week is gonna be to get one of Jacob's friends to tell me about them being wolves. Sure, it wasn't the easiest task, but nothing ever came easy to me. I mean, when you pee yourself in the eighth grade, or pass out in gym class at the thought of running a WHOLE lap, you never live that stuff down.

Did they want me to know what they were? Were they embarrassed? But why be embarrassed by something so…cool! I mean, it's not everyday you meet guys who turn into wolves with super strength and speed! So why would they keep it from me? I mean, they have to tell me sometime, right? So why wait sooooooo long to do it?

When the final bell rang I walked into the parking lot and looked around for Jacob's car. Oh god, it wasn't there! We never did make plans for him to take me home…crap! What the hell do I do now?

Shit, shit, shit, shit ,shit! People were leaving the parking lot faster then mice run from cats! Wait people! I need a ride! UGH! What the hell man!

I sighed and walked out of the parking lot, beginning to follow the main road back the way we came.

Now don't ask me why, but I was crying. I know, I know, I'm such a baby! I really needed to stop getting sad over little things like this and get mad instead but I was to emotional for my own good. God Bree! There is no reason for you to be crying you big baby!

But the more I thought about being alone on that road, the more I thought about being alone my whole life. It was around Christmas the last time I was walking down a road alone at night. Okay, so maybe it wasn't night this time, it being only three in the afternoon, but it sure the hell was dark enough here. The tears came a little faster as I thought of the memory, me walking quickly down the street as people drove by quickly in their cars. Me, walking home from the Christmas eve dance, dressed in a green flowing dress I'd spent hours making, barefoot because the heels I was so unaccustomed to hurt my feet more then the side walk did. I had cried then too, but then I had reason too. Moments before, my former best friend had just made out with my boyfriend in front of me while I begged them to stop. Then, when I tried to tear them apart, he hit me. I was used to being hit by then. I was hit by my brother but he never really meant any harm. He was just confused. But this guy, this big ass that invited me to a school dance then made out with my best friend, he meant to hurt me. He back handed me. Yeah, that doesn't sound SO bad, I mean, people have had worse but still. I tried to pry them apart and the next thing I know his hand is across my face and my cheeks are stinging and gasps were heard and the giant dick just went back to getting with my friend. I don't know what happened after that because as soon as his hand left my face I was running for the doors and walking briskly down the street.

I hope they beat him up. The other guys in my grade that were there, but I knew they didn't. So what if he hit the art geek? He was the most popular guy in school, and no one goes against that. I just hope that they are miserable. I'm usually not a very grudge holding person or someone who hates people, but when it came to them, I wished for the worse. I wondered now, no, I wished now that they were married with fifteen kids! I wished that they were stuck with each other, and in that way, I guess I was evil. I was so mad at them, that if I was to ever see them again, I would probably die.

I looked back the way I had come and realized that I was only a block from the school. Why the hell was I walking so slow? I started to pick up my pace when a car pulled up beside me. By this time, everyone was out of the parking lot of the school and about a mile up the road. I looked over at the pick up truck, expecting one of Jacob's friends or the Cullen's, but finding an oversized, balding man, probably in his mid thirties. He kept his car along side me, keeping up with my pace.

"Hey there now little lady, you don't need to be crying! The sun is out, the sky is blue, it's beautiful, and so are you!" He sang out the Beatle lyrics with a sly smile. When I didn't answer he kept talking. "Now, now, come with me, it'll be alright, come on, I'll drive you home." If he wasn't smiling so strangely, I might have taken up his offer. I wiped the tears from my face and pulled on a charming smile, ignoring the passenger door that he opened.

"No, really, I'm fine now, thanks." I picked up my pace but his car kept beside me with ease.

"I refuse to believe that! A pretty girl like you doesn't just go crying for no reason! Now really, come on, let me give you a ride home, get in the truck." He said the last part a little fiercely and by this point I was freaking out. I mean, first of all I told you no! Second, I don't want to get in your filthy truck, and third, I DON'T KNOW YOU!

I was crying again, but only because I was so scared. I knew not to turn around and run the other way because then he would start chasing me and that would be way worse then the chatter that was happening now. As soon as I got away from the line of trees and houses started showing up, I would run into the first one, until then, I needed to keep this guy away. Oh, well my house is only a block so I'd only be slowing you down really. But thanks anyway." I smiled again faintly and held up my hands to wave good bye. He took advantage of my upraised hand and grabbed my wrist, trying to pull me in the car.

smiled again faintly and held up my hands to wave good bye. He took advantage of my upraised hand and grabbed my wrist, trying to pull me in the car.

"Just get the hell in the car and I won't hurt you! Do you hear me! Just get in you little bitch!"

I scrambled to get away, but I just wasn't strong enough. I could hear the sound of a motorcycle behind me but didn't turn to see who it was. When I heard them stop my heart took flight. MY SAVIOR! MY SWEET BEAUTIFUL ANGLE! SENT TO RESCUE ME! MY GREAT…..Paul?

I looked at him with wide eyes as he hopped off his bike and all but ran over to me.

"Is there a problem?" Paul's voice was filled with anger and was possibly the most threatening sound I've ever heard. The guy released my hand as soon as he saw Paul. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and his muscles bulged out in all the right ways, or maybe it was because of the threat in his voice, but what ever it was, the guy quickly closed his door and sped off, not even sparring a word in Paul's direction.

(PPOV)

I laughed. I know, I know, not what you usually do In that sort of situation, but if you could see the look on her face…

Her eyes were bulging out of her skull like they were going to pop out, and her lips were making a giant O. She quickly composed herself, yet her eyes still slightly bulged.

"Thank you." She said lightly, and continued walking down the road.

"Get on." I called to her and she turned around nervously. "My bike." I wanted to add 'what else?' but figured I'd stay on her good side.

She smiled slightly understanding and walked toward the bike, a little less nervously this time.

I handed her my helmet and she climbed on behind me.

"Hold on!" I yelled as I started up the bike and raced down the street. She was so short that her feet couldn't reach the holders and she let her legs dangle awkwardly. When I sped up a bit more she held on tighter, and I would never admit that I did that purposely.

"No shit Sherlock." She muttered but her arms tightened around my waist all the same.


	17. Famous Last Words

(JPOV)

Little did I know, when that leech Edward wanted to talk to me, it was going to require me to ditch school and spend the whole day at the blood suckers mansion. I didn't see what the big deal was. I mean, we sat there the whole time talking about how if we didn't do something quick, Bree was going to die.

And yeah, the blonde Cullen guy too but I wasn't all that concerned with him. Alice kept chiming in telling us that she talked to Bree and she promised to stay out of the forest. The big guy confirmed her statement and the thought of Bree conversing with vampires made my blood boil.

All I could think about was Bree. I've only known her for what? Three, four days? Yet I couldn't imagine my life without her. Hell, I don't think I could live without her. She was always so…happy. She was someone who knew what to say most of the time and could always lighten the mood. I liked her a little too much for my own good. What the hell was up with me falling for girls who were already taken! I mean, first it's Bella and Edward, then it's Bree and Paul. But I didn't really care about Bella anymore. I mean I still loved her, and she would probably get the brother out of me that she always wanted. But Bree, I mean, her and Paul weren't really 'together' were they? I mean, she didn't even like him! So I had a chance right? I had to!

The doctor vamp drowned on and on about how we were going to solve this until I realized it was 4 o'clock. WHAT THE HELL! BREE! I forgot to pick her up! What the hell you idiot! I didn't even have my car with me! What the hell man! I stood and made my way out the door, calling back over my shoulder to let them know I had to go. I all but flew down the steps and was stopped at the edge of the forest by Edwards voice.

"Take my car." He said impassively and threw me his keys.

I nodded my thanks as I leapt in the car and sped down towards the res.

When I got to the school, the lot was empty and there was no one there. I circle for a little while, hoping to find her walking home but when I failed, I decided to check her house instead.

Her brother answered the door.

"Is Bree here?" My voice was cold and her just starred at me angrily. When he shook his head slightly, as if to say no, I walked away from the house and into the forest, leaving Edward's car in my drive way. I phased immediately and started running through the trees.

Sam-_What's wrong?_

_Jacob- It's Bree! She's missing Sam! She's not at the school, or her house, where else would she go! She doesn't know the land that well. _

_Sam- Jacob, it's okay, calm down, She's at my place, as far as I know she's still there._

With that I began to run faster, phasing back to human form when I got to the door of Emily's house.

(BPOV)

I tightened my grip around Paul's waist. What the hell was I thinking getting on the back of a damned motorcycle anyway? I wasn't a dare devil type of girl, hell, I wasn't even the type of girl to THINK about doing anything slightly dangerous. . Yet here I am, straddled on the back of some lunatic's motorcycle, speeding down La Push's dirt roads and headed toward some secret destination. We pulled into the drive way of a small brown brick house, flower beds were below the windows and I wondered who was taking such good care of the flowers.

"Where are we?" I asked, still not moving from the bike.

"My house." I knew Paul lived alone. I was not going into some secluded home with some guy who 'likes me' but knowing his past, 'liking' someone to him, probably meant he only wanted one thing from them. Something I was NOT giving. I thought for a moment about going back to the road and just hoping the man in the pick up truck doesn't come back. I sighed heavily before speaking.

"I'm really tired so I think I just want to sleep." Surely he would understand that. I mean, if I was tired then he would have to take me home.

(PPOV)

What was she saying! She wasn't tired, a minute ago she was fighting off some random old guy in the street, now all of a sudden she's tired. I stood about half way between the motorcycle and the door to the house, I was facing her, but she refused to get off that damned bike.

"You can sleep here." Her face fell, obviously she wasn't expecting that.

"No really, I should be getting home."

I just laughed as I walked over to her and lifted her off the bike, placing her back on her feet but not letting go of her hand, in case she tried to make a run for it. "It's okay, I don't mind if you fall asleep here."

Her expression screamed 'well I do mind if I fall asleep here so back off' but I ignored it and dragged her unwilling little body closer to the door. It's not like I was going to try anything, I just wanted to spend some time with her, get to know my imprint and all.

"Well, I should really go and find Jake anyway, he disappeared after school and I don't know where he went." She tried to pull her hand away from mine but I held on tight.

"He's probably at Emily's." I shrugged, where else would he be?

"Then I want to go to Emily's!" Her voice was getting edgy and I could tell I was frightening her. What the hell Paul! Your scaring your freakin imprint you dick! I let go of her hand but held her gaze.

" I thought you were tired." I said more rudely then necessary. Why the hell did she bring Jake into this? Did she know it would make me mad? She had to of! Maybe she thought I was afraid of Jake…as if. She probably said that as a threat to tell me Jake would be looking for her. This little bitch! Sure she was my imprint but still, I mean, pulling the, I don't want to be with you, just Jake card?

"I can sleep at Emily's!" She sneered and began walking down the road again. I would have offered her a ride, but I was just too mad at her right now. I sighed when she was out of sight and phased when I hit the trees.

(BPOV)

There he was again. A couple yards ahead of me, Diminica stood. He was beautiful. What wolf was he? My guess was Embry. At least, I hoped it was Embry, or Jared. If it'd be anyone else I'd be slightly weirded out.

"Hey, there Diminica!" I whispered as I rubbed it's head. Did he just purr?

Diminica laid down on it's front paws and motioned for me to get up on his back. And I did. Why you say? Because I'm an idiot. I had no idea if this wolf was even one of the pack, or if it would kill me, all I knew was that it was friendly. So when it asks me to get on its back, what do I do? Get on.

He rolled his shoulders and I grabbed onto the fur there, holding on tight, then out of no where, we're whizzing through the forest faster then a car.

He stopped outside of Emily's house and I got off. So he was one of the pack. He ran back for the cover of the trees when Emily came out.

"Is Jake here?"

"No, he hasn't been here all day."

Okay that was just weird. I mean, from what I know, Jake practically LIVES at Emily's house.

"Do you mind if I wait for him?"

"Of course not."

Jake didn't get home until six. By then it was starting to get dark and I was overly tired.

"BREE! ARE YOU OKAY! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!"

"I'm fine, and I got a ride." I rolled my eyes as he pulled me into a hug.

"Who gave you a ride?"

"Paul."

Jake shook slightly but stopped himself, then released me from his hold.

"Look if you don't mind, I'm really tired. Emily said I can spend the night so…"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks Jake."

"Good Night everybody."

They said their good nights and went back to what they were doing.

The next day at school I ran into Emmett. And I mean I Literally RAN INTO Emmett.

The force o the hit knocked me down.

"Oh hey, sorry Bree. Didn't see you there, that's what you get for being so small." He laughed as he helped me up.

"Yeah, I guess so." I laughed along.

" I was actually looking for you. I need to ask you something."

"Um, yeah shoot." He laughed at my term.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to this Halloween dance at my house with me." When he saw my expression that screamed NO and 'what dance?' he elaborated. "See, we would just be going as friends I swear, it's just that the whole schools invited, and Rose made us 'break up' so she could see how many guys actually ask her to the dance. She's a tad vain sometimes."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well in that case, yes, I will go with you." Maybe this would work out perfectly for everybody. I mean, now I wouldn't have to pick who to bring, though I knew it would be Jacob. And I wouldn't have to be pressured into anything. Yes, I believe this was going to work out for everybody.


	18. Paradise by the dash board

**Internets been down, but here's the next chapter! Probably be a while before I post again!**

**(JPOV) **

**Yeah right. Like I was going to the leeches party. I crumbled up the flyer the pixie girl just handed me and threw it out. **

"**JAKE! Hey! I thought you might have left already! Mind giving me a ride home? Or to Emily's? Where ever is fine. Did you hear about the dance?" Bree was bouncing up to me, gripping her flyer like it was a life line.**

"**Um, yeah…are you going to that?" **

"**YES! AREN'T YOU?" She was so excited. If she was going, then I had to go….to protect her from the vamps of course.**

"**Yeah, I suppose so." I said handing her a helmet and jumping on my bike. "So to Emily's then?"**

**When she smiled, I started up the bike and headed for Emily's house.**

**When we got there, Bree and Emily immediately started making some kind of food while I joined the rest of the pack in the living room.**

"**So, who are you going to the dance with Jake?" Embry asked, probably hoping I would give him the O.K to ask Bree.**

"**Bree." I lied. Well she was going with me anyway right? Why else would she bring it up.**

**His face fell slightly, "Oh." I smiled brightly as Paul shook rapidly. Bree walked in and Paul stopped immediately. **

"**It's too bad your going to the dance with Jake, I was going to ask you." Embry mopped. **

**Bree just laughed. "I'm not going with Jake, who told you that?" Embry just looked at me and smiled.**

"**Oh, well in that case will you go with me?" **

"**Um, I can't I actually already have a date." She bit her lip roughly and I wondered if it would bled. Everyone turned to stare at Paul.**

"**WHO!" Paul surprised us by screaming. Her eyes went wide with shock and she just stood there for a minute.**

"**Um, Emmett." She coughed out.**

"**WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" **

"**The big leech from the bon fire." I scoffed. She looked at me then.**

"**Don't call him that! Just because he sucks blood doesn't mean he's a leech!" **

**(BPOV) **

**Why were they all starring at me like that? Holy shit! Had I just told them I knew about vampires!**

"**What did you just say?" Paul whispered.**

**I groaned. "Look, I know alright!" **

"**You know…what we…are?" Embry said slowly.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes I do."**

"**And you don't care?" Jake was shocked.**

"**No, I don't." **

"**But how do you know!" Paul was fuming.**

"**I was at the bon fire Paul." **

**They all just nodded and looked at each other.**

"**Now that that's all out of the way, I was wondering something."**

**They all turned their attention to me. "Embry? Are you Duminica?" He starred at me like I was crazy.**

"**WHO?" **

"**Oh…never mind." I blushed deeply.**

**(PPOV) **

**Did she really think that Embry was her wolf? I mean SERIOUSLY! What the hell! Could she seriously not tell that I was in love with her! Should I tell her that I'm her wolf?**

"**Hey Bree, can I talk to you a minute." My voice was quiet but I knew she could hear me.**

"**Sure." She said at the same time Jake shouted, "NO!"**

**She took my hand anyway and I led her outside. Walking away from the house and out of hearing distance.**

"**Look, I have to tell you something….um….okay, so promise not to freak out alright? Oh! And I'm not trying to pressure you into anything, I just thought that you should know." She sat quietly nodding, prompting me to go on. Come on man! Just do it already! "Okay, so…there's this thing called impr-" **

**A wolf howled in the distance. I groaned loudly, making Bree jump. "I have to go…I'll see you later."**

"**But wait! Where are you going?" Her voice called from behind me, but I was already in the trees and I had already phased. **

**(BPOV)**

**Why didn't he just spit it out! Now I actually have to wait to find out what's going on! I was sitting on Emily's couch, watching Seth, Jake, Embry, and Jared, inhale some burgers, while I drew out my dress design for the Halloween party. I was happy with the results so far and realized that I was leaning more towards a fairy then a princess so that's what I'm going for. I drew a girl in the dress that semi resembled me and gave her the hair I was planning on doing. **

"**What's that?" Jake asked sitting down next to me.**

"**My dress for the Halloween party…well the design at least…I still have to make it….do you like it?" It was a black corset, strapless top, but when it his the waist, it jutted out in a lacy, fishnet type thing in layers of purple and black that hung to me knee. My hair would be straightened and blown out like I had it the night of the bon fire. I was so excited about the dress I hadn't realized how close Jakes face was to mine.**

"**Beautiful." He whispered and leaned in more towards my lips. I was frozen. I wanted him to kiss me, I really did, I just wanted him to do it already. I wasn't the most patient person in the world.**

"**Hey Jake, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jared's voice interrupted us.**

"**No." Jake answered simply.**

"**Jake!" His voice was a warning and Jake got up and followed him into one of the bedrooms. **

**I tried to breathe straight but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe at all. I was so close to kissing him! So close to his lips touching mine! I could kill Jared. **

**(JPOV)**

"**Dude, what the hell are you doing?" **

"**What do you mean?" I asked, though I already knew what he meant.**

"**We're not blind Jake! You were about to kiss her! She's not your imprint man!" Jared's voice was quiet but still held its urgency.**

"**Jared, what the hell! You and Embry flirt with her all the time!"**

"**Yeah Jake, we do, we JUST flirt! We're not trying to make out with her or anything! She's Paul's freakin imprint man! What the hell are you thinking!"**

"**I'm thinking that for once, I actually found someone I like who I have a chance with! This is different then Bella! Hell, I don't even care about Bella anymore!" I stopped to control my shaking, then contined in a calmer voice. "I'm thinking that for once, I've actually fallen for someone who might be falling back." And with that, I brushed past him and went back into the house.**

**(BPOV) **

**Okay, so the Halloween party was in a few hours and I had no idea how to do my hair and makeup. I had this elaborate style picked out, but had no idea how to even do it. I sat there in my room, starring at the drawing of my hair, and my actual hair in the mirror. There was no way I could do this. Instead I just threw it up in a bun and decided to go makeup-less. I mean, my dress came out amazing! So maybe that would make up for the rest of me looking like crap. My phone began playing the My Chemical Romance song 'Famous Last Words' and I flopped down on my bed like they did in the movies and answered it.**

"**Hello?" **

"**HEY!" Emmett's urgent voice answered. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" I looked around nerously…was he watching me?**

"**What do you mean?" I hid the un ease in my voice.**

"**I just want to know what your gonna be wearing so I can match." I laughed to myself.**

"**Oh, well in that case, I'm going as a fairy." **

"**I told you!" I heard Alice shout, "You owe me twenty bucks!"**

**Emmett just laughed. "Thanks." He said, there was some ruffling noises on the other side and then Alice's chipper voice broke through.**

"**BREE! Where are you anyway? Aren't you going to come over so we can get ready?' **

"**Oh…um, yeah, I guess so." I hadn't been expecting Alice to want to help me get ready. "I'll be right over."**

"**You don't know what your getting yourself into!" Rose called absently, while Emmett laughed uncontrollably.**

"**Don't listen to them! It will be fun I promise!" And with that she hung up. I grabbed my brothers car keys and ran out side into the light rain. When I was in the car, I sped to the Cullen's, not exactly going the speed limit. I'd never been to their house before, but Alice gave me directions that I followed exactly. When I got there, Edward opened the door, and I walked inside. It was strangely airy inside.**

"**Where are the coffins?" I giggled.**

**Emmett and Rose sat on the couch, while Alice came zooming down the steps. I could hear Mr. and Ms. Cullen in the kitchen, and that Bella girl was sitting on the floor next to the couch. She looked at me wide eyed and whispered something to Edward.**

**Emmett burst into hysterics at my comment and Rose giggled along with him and Edward. Bella was still looking at me crazily.**

"**Are you okay?" I asked, a little concerned. **

"**She was just wondering how you knew about us." Edward explained. Mind reader, right.**

"**Well as soon as I met them I knew. I mean, I've heard the legends before so…" I said to Bella biting my lip, and her eyes eventually went back t normal.**

"**It took me forever to figure it out!" She complained.**

"**Oh…well, that's…nice?" TO be honest I didn't really care. I mean, here she was at Edwards house, when she was with Jake the other night. Isn't she his girl friend? I mean, what's so great about her that she's dating two guys? She's not that perfect. Edward growled loudly.**

"**Sorry. It's just a little….maddening." I admitted as Alice met me at the bottom of the steps.**

"**FINALLY! You actually came! Come on! We have to start!" She hopped around.**

"**You could have started without me." I grinned.**

"**Oh no, they won't let me touch them." she giggled leading me upstairs. WHY! I wanted to ask, what could be so bad? I heard Edward laugh and looked at him with pleading eyes.**

"**Did you bring your dress?" She asked taking in my jeans and band tee. **

"**Yeah, it's in my bag." I motioned towards my back pack. Faster then anything, she had the dress out of the bag, my cloths on the floor, and was starring at me in my tweety bird Bra and Underwear seat for a full three seconds before bursting out laughing.**

"**Your gonna wear THAT!" She asked through hysterics.**

"**No." I grumbled, even though I planned on it.**

"**Here, she threw expensive looking black langera(?) at me, and told me to get dressed while she went to heat up the straightened. She came back five minutes later and her breath caught in her throat. **

"**WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" SHe all but screamed, really looking at my dress for the first time.**

"**I, uh, made it?" She starred at me wide eyes before coming closer and touching the fabric.**

"**ROSE!" She screeched and before she could finish Rose was standing next to her. **

"**It's beautiful!" She gushed.**

"**Um, thanks." **

"**Rose, you take hair, I'll take makeup!" Alice chirped and they set to work.**

"**Thanks for doing this by the way." Rose said to me when she had completely straightened half my hair like I had tried to do earlier.**

"**What?" I asked confused.**

"**You know, going with Emmett." She rolled her eyes. I laughed loudly. **

"**It's okay, the only other person I would go with anyway said they weren't even going to come." I smiled while rolling my eyes.**

**They finished up my hair and make up and I have to admit, it looked pretty good. I had small amounts of body glitter all over, including my face, and heavy smoky, purple eye shadow. My lips were linned in black but the lip stick was more of a purple color. My hair was blown out beautifully. I smiled to myself. I looked better then I had in a long time. **

"**THANKS!" I screamed and hugged them both. "What's Emmett being?" **

**Alice burst out laughing.**

"**PETER PAN!" Rose roared, and flopped down on the bed doubled over in laughter.**

**I let out a small laugh at the sight of big Emmett in a ripped up green shirt and shorts, and wearing a feather hat. And sure enough, that's exactly what he was wearing. When we walked down stairs, and hour before the party had started, I analyzed each costume. Rose was a bride, a beautiful one at that, Bella was a vampire, and Edward was a wolf. I laughed at the irony. Alice was a cow girl, and Jasper a cow boy. Everyone looked…human….well, human enough that is.**

**When the party started, things got a bit…awkward. People came in and danced, and ate, they seemed to really be enjoying themselves. But the Cullens just stood in various corners of the room, as if they were guarding something. Or maybe they were just nervous because they invited were wolves. Maybe Edward was just nervous because he thought Jacob was coming. But Jake wasn't coming. He and Sam were the only ones who didn't plan on showing up. **

"**EMILY!" Rylan's voice traveled over the music and I looked to where she stood at the door with the rest of the pack, waving frantically.**

"**Hey! I'm so glad you're here!" I screeched as I hugged her. And I was glad. I'd just been standing in the corner for the last half hour with Emmett, not being able to go dance, and having people too afraid to ask me because they thought Emmett would beat them up. I now realized why Rose had thanked me earlier, she probably wanted to actually dance at this party. Edward laughed from his seat on the stairs. **

"**Are you hungry?" I asked, knowing the pack was ALWAYS hungry, and grabbed Rylan's hand to lead her to the food.**

"**Thanks." Embry smiled once he had a full plate of food. **

**I laughed quietly. "It's not like it's my food, if your going to thank anyone, thank Ms. Cullen."**

**HE scowled lightly. "She cooks?" **

"**Very well actually." I chirped appraisingly.**

"**I'll say." Paul spoke through a mouthful of food.**

**Seth and Rylan were on the dance floor by now, and Jared had found a nice looking girl to dance with. Quill and Embry were hanging out by the food table, and I was back to standing next to Emmett in the corner, wishing desperately that I could dance.**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"**There's something odd about her. She smells like….different." I told Edward as I sat down next to him on the step. He just smiled at me.**

"**I see. Maybe she just smells that way because she is somehow going to play a big part in your life." He shrugged.**

"**Am I missing something?" **

"**No, no, not at all." But his smile said other wise. "I'm going to go save her if you don't mind." **

**Edward stood slowly.**

"**Save her from what!" **

"**Emmett." He said gesturing to where she stood miserably in the corner.**

**(BPOV)**

"**Want to dance?" Edward asked.**

**YES! My mind screamed but I just took his hand as he laughed to himself.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! My mind screamed. **

"**No problem." He laughed. **

**We danced and twirled to two songs and I wondered if he only kept dancing because I was having so much fun. I began to feel bad. I knew he had other things to do then dance with me, but I was being selfish, I didn't want to go back to that corner.**

"**I don't mind dancing." He said quietly. Oh, yeah, mind reader, right. I sighed as I stepped on his foot again, silently thinking my apology. A russet hand tapped Edward's shoulder, and before I knew it, I was dancing with Jacob, who hadn't decided to dress up.**

"**What are you supposed to be?" I whispered.**

"**A wolf." He laughed.**

"**Har, har, har." **

**We danced until the song ended and then we stood there awkwardly.**

"**Want something to eat?" I asked concerned.**

"**No, do you?" **

"**No."**

"**Good." HE whispered, and placed his lips to mine. His lips were hot. So hot in fact that they sort of burned. I wanted to pull away and put ice on my lips, but before I had a chance to, Jacob's lips were gone.**

**(JPOV)**

**I kissed her. And I was stil kissing her when Paul came up behind me, grabbed my shoulder, turned me around to face him, and punched me in the face. Okay, so I guess I sort of deserved that. I mean, I just kissed his imprint, but still! I tackled him to the ground. I could hear Bree Yelling at us to stop. She was freaking out. Going crazy! I've never seen her mad before. She was kicking us. Both of us, trying to get us off of each other. We were both shaking, both rolling around on the floor throwing punches. We were in a the middle of a circle on the dance floor, I was aware of everyone watching, I just didn't care.**

"**EMMETT!" I heard Bree yell, and then me and Paul were lifted up by our collars and being carried outside by the big leech. **

**As soon as he threw us to the ground we phased, running into the forest to continue the fight.**

**I heard foot steps coming closer, but then they stopped. "Bree, you can't go out there, they'll hurt you." Edwards voice of reason chimed in.**

"**I don't care! They could get hurt!" She screamed but couldn't free herself from his grasp. She turned around and went back into the house.**


	19. Ocean Avenue

_**YAY! Internet's finally working! Sorry it took me sooooo long! This chapter is reeeeaaallllyyy long though! And hopefully good? **_

(BPOV)

When I got back in the house, it was like the fight had never happened. I went into the kitchen and put ice on my lips, holding it there, trying to get the tingling to stop. I was fully aware that I was crying, but didn't care enough to wipe the tears away. I needed to go home. I needed to go to my house, and draw. I needed to calm down!

I ran out the back door and headed towards my house. It wasn't that far from here, and I paid enough attention on the way up to get home. I stumbled through the forest, trying to get my footing right. I came to stop at a river that I didn't realize was there. I sighed deeply.

"Where do you think, your going?" A drunken voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see a blond haired boy coming closer to me. NO! NO! NO! Alice's vision! How could I be so stupid!

EDWARD! I screamed in my mind, over and over again, hoping he could hear me. The boy pushed me up against the tree, and I squirmed for escape that I couldn't find. EDWARD!

(PAUL POV)

We only stopped fighting when we heard Bree whimper. What the hell was she doing out here? I turned to look at Jacob. He starred back, and the next second we're racing toward the treaty line.

We stopped at the river, and rage took over me as I saw Bree on the other side. Some blonde guy was trying to take off her shirt but she was fighting him off. I growled loudly along with Jacob, but the guy harassing Bree was too drunk to notice.

(JPOV)

EDWARD! I screamed in my head for the second time. If him and his family arent here in exactly 23 seconds, I'm jumping over the treaty line myself. My best bet now, is to scare the shit out of the guy. I growled as loudly as I could. Hoping to catch the drunken guys attention and send him running in fear. That attention was never caught.

He was so close to her now, trying to force her shirt off over her head but she fought him off well enough. Why wasn't she screaming! Asking for help! Does she think no one can hear her? She has to be able to hear the growls!

P_aul~ She's probably calling Edward dumb ass._

Oh, yeah, that's right…she knows about them. I growled roughly at the thought. They had 13 seconds to get here or I was jumping the line. 12, 11, 10, 9.…

(Edward's POV)

I could hear the voices calling my name, there were four of them. One belonged to Alice, telling me that Bree is missing, one was from Jacob, saying something about me getting my ass somewhere, one from Paul, asking me to come quickly, and one of Bree screaming for help. The problem was, with all of these voices, I didn't know where they were. I couldn't see where they were. I couldn't find them.

"Edward! We have to go!" Alice's voice was sharp.

"I don't know where they are!" I snapped back.

"Spread out!" Carlisle's voice took authority. All seven of us took off in different directions and searched for them.

_Found them._ I heard Jaspers voice whisper.

(PPOV)

At that point, the guy started kissing her neck and I think that's about when she gave up on Edward.

"Jacob!" She screamed lowly in her scratchy voice, full of pure terror. Jake's roar sliced the air and I could tell he was about to jump into the action.

That's when the southern leech jumped into view. He grabbed the blonde by the neck and threw him away. But right then some red headed woman comes running out and jumps on the southern's back.

"PAUL!" Bree screamed. Jake looked confused as hell as to why she was calling for me, but I could care less. She was calling for me! She wanted my help! I leapt across the river and bite down hard on the red blood sucker, dragging her into the forest and continuing to rip her apart.

"Thank you." Edwards voice came quietly as he helped me brake and burn the body. All I could think about was Bree, and the fact that she actually called my name.

(BPOV)

I knew that I was crying, but didn't really think much of it. So what? I could care less what I looked like at this point. Jasper was standing next to me. I didn't even know him yet he risked his life to save me. "I owe you one." I said looking up at him. He was pretty tall.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and I smiled back. When I first meet Jasper, I thought he was a creep, now that he's saved me…well, he's a little less creepy.

"Are you okay?" Jacob's arms were around me instantly.

"Where were you?" I didn't mean to sound so demanding, but that's just the way it came out.

"I can't pass the river, it's the boundary line." He whispered into my hair.

"Okay." We stayed quiet for a minute, and I removed myself from his hug to sit back down against a tree. Jake sat next to me. Paul and Edward joined us in the clearing. Paul stood quietly in his human form near Edward, who was deep in conversation with Jasper.

"So I was wondering…why did you call for Paul and not me?" Jacob asked. I thought of the reason. It was because when I saw that vampire, I knew she could kill. I wanted to help Jasper, but the person helping him had a good chance of loosing their life. And even though it sounds horrible, I wanted Paul to help so if the red head killed someone, it would be him and not Jake or Jasper. Of course I couldn't say that with Paul only a few feet away, so I just sat quietly and shook my head. I saw Edward get an understanding look on his face, as his gaze traveled between me and Paul.

"She wanted Paul to come so if Victoria killed someone, it would be him and not you or Jasper." Edward told Jake coldly, but looked at Paul the whole time.

"Is that true?" Paul's voice was unnaturally calm.

"Sort of." I whispered.

"What do you mean sort of?" I could feel the giant grin on Jake's face.

"I mean that if I would have called Jake he would have been putting his life on the line, and I guess that out of the two of you, I'd rather you put your life on the line and not Jake." The words sounded so mean coming out of my mouth. Did they sound that mean to everyone else? "I'm sorry." I added.

"It's okay, you'll eventually love me. You know, after you find out that Jake doesn't like you." Why was he being so calm about this? Was what does he mean Jake doesn't like me?

"What do you mean?" I was aware of how shaky my voice was.

"Jake's been in love with the same girl for the last two years, and that girl is not you." Paul laughed without humor.

"What?" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"But she doesn't love him back." Edward said coldly to Jacob.

"Is it the girl from the fire?" My voice broke and constricted awkwardly.

I starred at Jake who just sat there quietly, shaking violently, not denying anything.

"Yep." Jasper popped the P.

" Embry?" I called softly, and he was there within a few awkward, silent seconds.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? I was just coming to find you guys."

"Everything's fine…can you take me home…please?" I was aware of Jake's eyes on me as Embry grabbed my hand and we continued to walk back towards the Cullen's house.

"So tell me what's bothering you?" I cried harder and hugged my face into his chest. How did he know there was something wrong? The one thing I loved most about Embry was his ability to cheer people up. HE laughed quietly and held me, then when I was done, we continued walking towards the house.

"EMBRY!" A shaking Jacob came running towards his best friend, phasing in mid air. Before Embry could react, Jake's wolf had tackled him and was snapping at his neck.

"JACOB! STOP IT!" I knew he needed someone to take his anger out on, but that person shouldn't be Embry, it should be me. I jumped in front on Embry and started to push against Jake's fur, he eventually got up and phased back. He was still fuming and held a death glare at a very confused looking Embry.

"What the hell Jake?" Embry asked, slightly pumped himself.

"Tell her I don't like Bella!" HE shrieked.

"What? But you love her!"

"Not anymore!" Jacob was looking at me as I stood there awkwardly.

"Jake, I don't care if you like her or not, it's okay, it's not like we were going out or anything." My voice was rough and scratchy and I didn't recognize it.

"Do you want to?" He asked starring intently at me.

"Do I want to what?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Go out with me?"

(JPOV)

Bree sad she needed some time to think about it. Said she didn't really know yet so she needed some time. I think she was just nervous because Paul was starring daggers at both of us, shaking violently and I'm pretty sure if she said yes, he would of killed me right then and there.

As horrible as it sounds, I was really considering not fighting for Bella against Victoria. I know, I'm terrible, but if I was killed (which I doubt I would be, but you never know) I wouldn't want Paul to get Bree. I mean, think about it. If we start going out, and I die, she gets upset, and then along comes Paul…yeah, not gonna happen. Of course, we ripped the freakin leach to shreads, but us being us, we forgot to burn her…so she got away. I love Bella. Well…I like Bella. But I love Bree. Wait, what? Well, yeah, I guess I do. I mean, she's so great…in every way! I can't really find anything wrong with her. I mean, she's shy, and stubborn, and artsy, and way to nice for her own good. Woah man, was I falling for this girl? Oh wait, that's right, I already fell.

_Paul~ SHUT UP!_

Oh yeah, pack mind, right. Me and Paul were hovering around her house. We didn't want to get too close, but we couldn't stay to far away. If I wasn't on patrol, I would have went in and sat with her. She was crying. Edward said she was just scared about what happened earlier today, but that only made me feel worse. I should have jumped over the river sooner. Screw the treaty. I mean Paul jumped over, but the Cullen's decided that it was okay, you know, since he saved the southerns life and all….it should have been me. The look on her face when I asked her out though! She looked so shocked, did she really not see that coming? Hell, I think Seth saw that coming!

_Paul~ If you go out with her I'll personally kill you._

_Me~ Yeah Paul, kill your imprints boyfriend, that will go smoothly. _

_Paul~ I'm sure if she knew she was my imprint, she'd think twice about going out with you._

_Me~ Or maybe she just won't care._

_Paul~ Well we'll be finding out, because I'm telling her the next time I see her._

If he told her, she'd have to be with him. You can't really deny the imprint, at least I don't think you can. I've had enough. I ran around to the other side of the house where Paul was. I jumped up and landed paw first on top of the grey wolf. He was screaming for me to get the hell off but I wasn't hearing it. I dug my pulls into the thick fur around his face, we were both growling loudly and I hoped no one heard us. Paul rolled over, so now he was on top of me. He lifted himself off of me and then pounced back on, drawing blood from my chest, almost as much blood as his face was sheading.

We both stepped back and began to circle, searching for an advantage to strike. I made the first move. I moved fast, pushing him to the ground hard with my paws and sinking my teeth deep into his neck. He whimpered in pain and flung himself into a standing position, flinging me into a nearby tree that easily broke in half. I got up slowly, limping a little more then necessary, I wanted him to think I was more hurt then I actually was. We began to circle again and he made the first move. He dove on top of me, pushing my hurt paw back until my wrist broke with a sickening crack. I threw my claw at his face and made a long gash appear on his right cheek.

"DUMINICA!" Bree's voice was full of sadness as she forced herself to slide out of her first story window. She ran to us and we stood still, afraid to move. Paul leapt off of me and stepped back, walking towards her slowly. She cried seeing the blood leaking down his face.

"Your all bloody! What are you doing? Who are you fighting?" She was crying again, her tears seemed to flow faster now. She knew he was one of the pack. "Who are YOU?" She asked Duminica. She thought it was Embry…I wish it was.

(BPOV)

I ran to the window when I heard growling. It had to be one of the pack or Cullens. Who else would it be? It scared the hell out of me when I saw Duminica out there.

"DUMINICA!" I screamed when I was half way out my window. He was fighting with some other wolf. I was aware of tears streaming down my face. First the freakin vampire tries to kill me and Jasper, not my wolf was getting in a bloody fight with someone else in the pack. This day was too much. Duminica got off of the other wolf and walked happily towards me, ecstatic at the sound of his name.

"Your all bloody! What are you doing? Who are you fighting?" My voice was shaking but I spook softly, hoping I would get an answer. That's when it hit me. If this wolf wasn't Embry like I thought…then who was it? And who was it fighting? "Who are YOU?" I asked kindly. The wolf's grin vanished and we continued to stare at each other. I felt a pull towards the wolf? Did that usually happen when you look into the eyes of a giant creature? A small whimper came from behind him. I looked back to see a dark brown wolf limping forward. My heard automatically panged with sympathy. I ran towards the wolf that looked even bloodier then Duminica.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!" This wolf had to be Embry. But who would fight Embry? "Embry?" I asked the wolf, hugging its head to my chest. The wolf shook it's head slowly. "Then who?"

The wolf nudged me back a little bit, and I backed away willingly. When I was far enough back, the wolf turned into a very sad looking Jacob. "OH!" I gasped, throwing my hand over my mouth and walking slowly towards him as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants he untied from his ankle. He sat back against a small tree and held his wrist in front of him, examining it.

"Jake….who's….that?" I asked looking back at Duminica.

"Um…Paul." Jake said, rubbing the back of his neck with his good hand. I could feel the disgust on my face, I know it's mean, but I liked Paul the least out of everyone. He was just so…strange around me. I composed my face quickly, not really wanting to go near Duminica now that I knew who it was. I still liked Duminica, just wolf Duminica. Now human Duminica, a.k.a. Paul, not him I didn't like. I sat down next to Jake, whipping my tears from my cheeks. "How's your hand?" I asked, taking his wrist lightly in my palm and looking at it, as if I was a doctor.

"It's fine. I heal quickly…..it's a wolf thing." He shrugged.

"I think you should go see Carlisle." I said, scowling at the bruising lump forming.

"Don't worry about it." He said as I turned to look at him. He starred into my eyes and smiled. I smiled back. My breath caught slightly in my throat. He was so beautiful.

"Yes." I whispered quietly, then blushed quickly when his eye brows pulled together in confussion. "Yes, I'll go out with you." Duminica growled loudly from the woods where he had ran a while ago. Jacob just beamed at me and smiled. He placed his lips on mine. His lips seemed hotter then they did the first time we kissed and I once again fought the urge to go get ice. He pulled away and left my lips tingling. He laughed as I blushed deeply and slung an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes, taking in the smell of the forest.

Even though I was majorly pissed that Paul had stole my first kiss, I've got to admit, it wasn't all that bad. I mean hell, if I wasn't repulsed at the sight of the guy, I might have actually liked it. Though nothing really compaired to kissing Jacob. He was just so…warm. I just wished that this was my first kiss. You know, minus the broken wrist and the blood, this would have been a really romantic first kiss. Although, my actual first kiss was actually pretty romantic, besides the fact that it was with Paul. There was a beach, and waves, and a sunset, but still, I wish it was Jacob instead.

I smiled at Jacob and stood up slowly.

"I'm taking you to see Carlisle." I said, taking his good hand in mine and leading him towards my brothers car.

"I'm telling you, my wrist is fine." He whinned unwillingly.

"Yeah, well, that giant cut on your chest just got blood all over my shirt so your going! And that's final." I felt more in charge now that we were finally dating.

(JPOV)

I felt kind of bad for stealing Paul's imprint, then again, if anyone won the fight we just had over her, it was me. She pulled into the Cullen's drive way and I wondered how they would all react to us. The only real thing that was bothering me, was Paul's threat of telling Bree. I mean, I love her. I didn't want to let her go. I hope Paul was serious about killing me so he could have Bree, because if he got her, and I was still alive….well, I just wouldn't want to be.

"That's a positive way to think mutt." Edward laughed, bounding down the steps of his house. "Okay, okay, calm down, I can't understand you! What happened?" Edward laughed again, reading Bree's mind.

Are you going to help us or not? I though bitterly to Edward in my mind.

"Yeah, yeah, come on in." He said leading me and Bree into the house. "Carlisle!" Edward said quietly, and he was down stairs in a flash.

"Hello Bree, how are you darling?" Bree blushed shyly and nodded slightly. She was so cute. "Well, come now Jacob." he said, motioning for me to follow him into the kitchen where he began to clean up the blood.

(BPOV)

"Who let the dog in?" Rose asked as she decended the stairs, taking a seat next to Emmett on the couch, not even noticing me. Edward went and sat down on the floor next to Bella where she sat with her homework spread out in front of her, but she was glaring at me. Jasper and Alice were no where in sight.

Rose sniffed the air, then turned to face me. "Bree!" She said beckoning me over to sit next to her. I sat.

"Hey babe." Emmett smiled and Jake growled quietly from the kitchen.

"Really, you and Jacob?" Edward asked, rolling his eyes. I just blushed as Rose and Emmett giggled.

"What!" The Bella girl looked out ragged.

"Um…." I looked at her strangy, what did she care? Oh god! Was she seeing him behind Edwards back? Or was she seeing Edward behind Jacob's back? Edward growled warningly. "Sorry," I blushed again. " Where Alice and Jasper?"

"They went away for a while. Alice wanted some new clothes, and Jasper wanted to see some old friends, so they decided to take a short vacation." Emmett explained.

"How long will they be away?" I asked, I never got to really thank Jasper.

"Tomorrow…or the next day….they just left." Rose verified.

We were quiet for a minute until Jake came back in.

"Are you okay?" I asked, braking the awkward silence.

"Good as new." He said happily, twirling his wrist in a circle. "Ready to go?"

I nodded in agreement and stood. He took my hand and started towards the door.

"NO! stay the night! It will be so much fun! Bella's staying too! And without Alice we'll just be bored! Come on, it's a girl night!" Rose called and grabbed my hand, pulling me down to sit on her lap on the sofa, refusing to let me go. I laughed uncontrollably for a minute.

"Oh no you don't." Jacob said, sitting down next to Rose and pulling me from her lap to his. Bella was starring intently from the other side of the room. I felt so uncomfortable…what was wrong with her? I stood up from Jake's lap and he frowned slightly, I just smiled.

"I guess I could stay the night…?" I asked Jake. He just sighed deeply and nodded his head. My smile grew. "So what are we going to do?" I asked, turning back to Rose, Jake still remained on the couch and I wondered why he didn't leave. Not that I wanted him to. Was he afraid to leave me with a house full of vampires. I trusted the Cullens. I smiled back at Edward.

"Come on! It's girl time! Let's go!" Rose said hopping up and down and dragging me towards the steps, I laughed along.

"Jake?" I called shyly. He appeared behind me a moment later. "Can you get us some food?" I asked.

"Only if you come with me." he laughed. I just sighed.

"PLEASE!" I looked at him sadly. He sighed this time.

"Sure, sure." I smiled and he kissed me once softly before leaving. The cullens crinkled their noses. Bella looked angry.

"That's disgusting. He's a dog!" Emmett laughed. I blushed a deep red as Rose pulled me and Bella upstairs.

Rose threw a ton of covers and pillows on the ground and we callapsed on them.

"So you and the wolf, huh?" Rose giggled. "When did this happen?"

"…five minutes ago?" I laughed, Bella didn't.

"Why are you doing this to him?" She asked coldly. Rose looked at her oddly. I could tell she didn't usually act like that. Was it me?

"Doing what?" I asked confused, but still sounded slightly mean.

"You know what your doing!" What the hell was she talking about?

"Woah Bella, down girl." Rose giggled. I must have looked scared as hell.

"Are you and Jacob…you know…dating?" I asked surprisingly calmly.

"What! NO!…I love Jacob…but not that way…" She looked a little uncertain about that, "I just don't want to see him hurt." That part I could tell she was telling the truth about. I felt a little mad that she would think I would do that to Jake.

Someone knocked lightly on the door. The rest of the Cullens came in.

"We're going hunting. We won't be far, we'll be back by morning." Edward said before kissing Bella and leaving the room with the rest of them. Jake came in immediately after.

"Food anyone?" His smile was so bright as he sat down beside me and placed a grocery bag on my lap. He kissed my temple and I could feel myself blush.

"Thanks." I smiled and looked through the bag, taking out three bags of chips, two bags of cookies and a tub of ice cream. "Jake, this is way too much food." I said smiling.

"No it's not, I'm eating too." He grinned.

"What! No your not! You can't stay here! You weren't invited!" I knew I sounded mean, but he was so rude sometimes.

"Yeah Jake, I don't think Rose wants a dog in her house." Bella laughed nervously.

Rose sighed. "You can stay mutt, as long as it makes Bree happy." She smiled at me and I smiled back. To be honest, I really didn't want Jake here, I mean, it'd just be a little weird, besides, what happened to girl time? I didn't want to wake up with bad bed head and smelly breath when Jake was in the room. Of course I couldn't tell him though. He threw an arm around me and pulled me closer, making me lean into his chest.

"So what are you guys talking about?" He asked, taking a spoonful of chocolate ice cream and putting it in his mouth.

"You." Rose laughed simply. I blushed a deep pink.

"What about me?" He smiled.

"Nothing." I said quietly, my eyes urging Rose not to say more. I didn't want Jake to know that I thought he was dating me and Bella. I mean, if he knew that I had doubts in him, it might ruin everything.

"Bree thought there was something going on between us." Bella said….evily? Jake just laughed and kissed the top of my mad blushing head. "Well you can't blame her for thinking so. Everyone does." she just rolled her eyes. What does that mean? Was there something? Jake became more tense at my side. I suddenly wished I hadn't agreed to stay.

_** GASP! Will Paul kill Jake? Will Jake fight for Bella? What's up with Bella being a butt face all the time? Will Paul tell Bree about imprinting? Will she brake up with Jake? GASP!**_


	20. Shake It

_**I know, I'm a horrible person for not posting more. I'm also a really lazy person, and that explains why I haven't been posting XD I hope you like this. It's pretty long, and kind of explains why Bella's being a butt.**_

_**(JPOV) **_

God, could Bella possibly tell her that I was in love with her for the last two years of my life? I mean, I knew Bella was mad at me for falling for this girl, she thought this was going to be exactly like the whole Sam and Leah thing…and she was probably right. But most wolves don't even imprint! So maybe I wont, then I could stay with Bree forever. I looked at Bella who was glaring at me, letting me know that she was about to tell Bree. She wanted Bree out of the picture so I could try to find my imprint. I just wish she would be a little nicer to her. I mean, hell, Rosalie even likes her.

"Oh, did you not know…" Bella asked slyly when she saw Bree's expression.

"Know what?" Bree's face dropped even more. I could tell she thought we went out or something. Oh god.

"Nothing. I think we should go back to the res…" I trailed off while standing up and pulling Bree to her feet.

"What? Um, wait I thought we were staying the night?" Bree complained, losing her train of thought. Did she want to spend the night with me?

"You can stay at my place…does your brother know your out?"

"No…I'll go back in tomorrow when he's at work…" Her eye brows pulled together slightly. She didn't want to talk about what Bella was saying I could tell. I took her hand in mine but she pulled her hand away. She definitely thought something happened between me and Bella. I looked back at Bella who was smiling smugly.

"My place then?" I asked, smiling.

"I'd rather go to Emily's." She said sadly, I could hear the coldness in her voice. I nodded my agreement and she followed me out of the house. I jumped in drivers seat of her brothers car but she didn't get in.

"What? I won't bite you." I asked smirking, hoping to lighten the mood.

(BPOV)

Holy shit. Did he just say that? That's what HE said right before the dance. Right before I got in the car with him and he tried to kiss me. Right before HE, my boyfriend, drove us to the dance in anger at my refusal and made out with my best friend two minutes later. I shook my head with wide eyes.

"Bree? What's wrong?" He asked, getting out of the car.

"Nothing! I-I just want to walk okay?" My voice was shaking horribly as I remembered that night.

"Bree I'm not leaving you here!" He shouted.

"I'll call Embry!" I shouted, tears coming now. I thought of how bad it would be if Jacob ever kissed another girl, and my heart sank. I couldn't get in that car with him. If I got in, then he might leave me, just like the other bastard did. In the short time I've been here, I've become quite good friends with Embry. I'd say he was my best friend. Only because I didn't think of Jake as just a friend, and I didn't see Rose as much, I needed my best friend.

"Hell Bree, I'm not letting _Embry _take you home." Jake rolled his eyes. I wanted to shout at him. I wanted to tell him that I hated him. I knew there was something between him and Bella. The way she looked at him, and the way he looked at her. The way they talk I know they were in love…or still are. I didn't want to be like Bella. I didn't want to fall in love with Jacob and then have him leave me when someone else comes along. Was it me that came along and broke him and Bella up? God, I hope not.

I didn't want to talk to him about it though. He didn't understand that I needed a friend, I needed Embry. I didn't want to find out from him what happened. I didn't want to ask him about all of my doubts and then let him see me cry over him. It just wasn't going to happen.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I pulled my phone out and dialed Embry's number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Bree?"

"Hey Em, can you pick me up?….please? I'm at the Cullen's place." I whispered.

"What happened? Did they hurt you?" Panic rose in his voice.

"No, of course not, I just…need a ride to Emily's….so can you take me?"

"Sure. Be there in a minute okay? Aren't you cold?" Before he could even finish, Jake was already out of the drive.

"A little." I admitted. "See you when you get here." I hung up when the other side of the line went dead and sat down on the step, hugging my arms around myself. I hadn't realized how cold it was out.

Five minutes later the sound of a motorcycle rang out in the distance. The guy riding it drove into the drive way and cut the engine. When he took off his helmet I realized who it was.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" My voice sounded strange.

"Embry had to go do some…wolf stuff." He smiled slightly. I really didn't want him here. So much for having someone to confide in. I sighed.

"Can you take me to Emily's?" I asked, taking his helmet as he handed it to me.

"Yeah, hop on." I did as he asked and held on tightly, remembering how fast this thing actually went.

We got to Emily's in three minutes flat.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked as we headed up the steps to Emily's house. It was late and the house was quiet and dark, and to be honest, a little scary too.

"What do you know about Bella and Jake?" I answered with a question of my own.

"Just that Jake was madly in love with her all his life." He stated simply.

"What do you mean he WAS?" I asked, shivering at the thought of Jacob being in love with someone.

"I don't think he is anymore." He said sadly, starring into my eyes. We sat down on the couch together, and he handed me a blanket. I tied the blanket around myself and held my hands up in front of his chest, using him as a fire.

"Oh…" I sighed.

"Can I tell you something? Promise not to freak out?" He asked, grabbing on of my hands and holding it in his, he let our twined hands fall to his lap.

"Okay." I said confused. My eye lids felt heavy, and I hoped I could stay awake for his secret.

"Well were wolves do this thing….where we….well it's called imprinting…and it's kind of like…" He paulsed looking for the right words, "Like when you find your soul mate. The person your distained to be with…..When you first look into their eyes, you feel this….pull to them….that person is your life, your destiny, without them you would…well I guess you'd die. But not everyone imprints….I have." I gasped. Did Jake imprint on Bella? Is this why he was telling me this? Was Bella mad that I stole her soul mate? My heart throbbed and I felt tears form in my eyes, I just refused to let them fall. "You." Paul said. I looked at him confused.

"I what?" I asked softly. I could tell he was upset.

"You're my imprint." He said softly. I think I starred at him blankly for a few minutes.

"Are-Are you sure? How!" Did it make sense that I was happy? I mean, I didn't like him…not really anyway. But just the thought of having someone to love me, no matter what, someone who could never hurt me…it felt, well, great. I just wish it was Jake and not Paul

"I don't know, I didn't ask for this… I didn't ask for well…you." His eye tightened a little bit at the words. I think I just felt my heart brake. Can your heart brake over someone you don't care for? Did he just say he didn't want me? He had to be with me and he didn't want me? I mean, I didn't want him…did I? I think I could. I mean, he's my soul mate…and he'd die if we weren't together. Would he rather die then be with me? Well that's what he just said isn't it?

"I'm sorry." I whispered before all but running up the steps and into the spare bedroom. I heard Paul grunt and throw something behind me. Was he angry because he knew he was stuck with me forever? Hell, I'm mad that I'm stuck with me forever.

I walked into the room to find Jacob laying in the bed.

"So now you know huh?" He said sullenly.

"Yes." I said angrily.

"Then why are you so mad?"

"Because…well I don't know! Because I don't like him, and he doesn't like me!"

(JPOV)

I was so tempted to do the right thing and tell her about how much Paul loved her, but I loved her too much. So because I'm a selfish asshole, I just sat there and opened my arms and let her craw into them crying. I brushed her hair down with my hand and whispered comforting things about me being there for her and telling her that I would never leave her. It must really suck thinking that your soul mate hates you. But as horrible as she felt, I wasn't going to tell her other wise. As long as she thought Paul hates her, she'll be mine. And I wasn't willing to give her up. We fell asleep like that. Her crying into my shoulder, and me whispering into her hair. When I woke up, she wasn't there. I heard her singing down stairs.

"_And I see you lying next to me, with words I thought I'd never speak." _Her voice traveled to me as I pounded down the steps. She was in the kitchen flipping pancakes and scrambling eggs.

"_Awake and unafraid, asleep or dead!"_ She sounded like an angle. Leah, Emily, Rylan, and surprisingly Rosalie were sitting at the kitchen table chatting while Bree danced around the kitchen in her socks and some of Rosalie's clothes with head phones in her ear. The whole pack except Embry and Quill were in the living room watching T.V. I walked up behind Bree ,who was singing quietly at the counter as she buttered toast, and, wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her temple. I saw Paul stiffen in the living room and immediately released her, I didn't want to push it. She turned around to face me with a smile on her face, pulling out her head phones.

"Hi." She said chipper. Someone was feeling better today.

"Famous last words?" I asked with a smirk, referring to the name of her song.

"My Chemical Romance." She sang the band name while shaking her spatula in my direction and laughing. I laughed right along with her. That's when Embry walked in.

"Embry! Where were you last night!" She screamed, jumping up and hugging him.. Needless to say, my blood boiled. He just laughed heartily.

"I needed to go patrolling…didn't Paul get you?" He asked sounding worried. She nodded yes and went back to flipping the pancakes.

"Thanks." Embry whispered, kissing the top of her head and taking the plate of food she handed him. I knew that she liked him…in a best friend type of way. And I knew that he liked her….I'm just not sure if he wanted to just be friends though. Then again, she had agreed to go out with me. She was mine. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you so happy about?" Embry asked with a laugh as he sat down on top the blonde leech at the table. She just stood up and let Embry have the chair, making a noise of disgust and moving to stand next to Bree, her hands on her hips.

"Just thinking about how I go out with the best damn girl in the world." I whispered, watching as Bree blushed deeply.

"I beg to differ!" Seth called, walking in and kissing Rylan. She just rolled her eyes.

"Since when are you two a couple?" She asked.

"Yesterday." I smiled. I pretended not to notice as Paul marched out of the house.

"Your dating my wife!" Embry screeched and ran to Bree, wrapping his arms around her dramatically and screaming 'why!' while faining hurt. She just laughed and turned off the stove, after making each member of the pack a plate. Embry smiled and kissed her head again, grabbing the plate she held out for Jared.

"Thanks babe." I said taking the plate and lightly kissing her, watching as she turned away quickly and blushed a rosy pink. Some of the pack laughed, Sam just looked mad. I know he didn't like that I was dating Paul's imprint, but who cares.

"Come on Bree, I'll bring us to school." The blonde leech girl offered. Bree just nodded and kissed Jared and Embry on the cheek before leaving with Rosalie. I sighed,, knowing I was about to get lectured from Sam about the importance of an imprint. I honestly didn't care anymore.

_HOPE YOU LIKED IT_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Okay, this is really short, but its kind of a filler chapter. I just havent been in the mood to write, but I figured I should post something. I've been busy writing this Harry Potter fanfic with my friend, where I wrote Draco's POV. it's a Draco, Luna love story called come around…or coming around. You should check it out. Anyway! Here's the next chapter!**_

_**(BPOV)**_

_**As Rose drove me to school, all I could think about was how much I felt like part of the wolf family. I wanted everyday to be like today. I wanted to wake up in Jacob's arms and go down stairs to friends and 'good mornings.' I wanted to make sure people were eating breakfast, and leave for school with kisses. I never really knew what that felt like. My brother works weird hours and I'm always home alone in the morning…but now that I've seen what is like to have people that care for ee you off to school…I wasn't going back**_

_**I was surprised to see the wolf pack waiting for us in the school parking lot…especially because Rose went well over the speed limit.**_

"_**Hey…where's Paul?" I asked looking around the lot. **_

"_**He's not coming anymore." Seth answered while hugging Rylan. When my eye brows pulled to gether in confusion, he elaborated. "He said that he just doesn't want to." He shrugged. "He's pretty mad over something…" He got a far away look in his eye, remembering something. Was he mad about last night? Was he mad because he was stuck with me? Was there no way out of this?**_

"_**You okay?" Rose asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.**_

"_**Um, Yeah. Come on, I don't want to be late." I smiled, walking towards the school. I felt Embry swing his arm lazily over my shoulder and I almost fell from the wait of it. **_

"_**What's wrong?" Jake asked, coming up next to me and grabbing my hand. I shook my head no, as we entered the school. **_

_**We parted ways to go to class, and the next time I saw the whole pack together was at lunch. The Cullens sat with us too, needless to say, it was overly awkward. Everyone was on better terms since the whole 'me almost getting killed by a vampire' incident, but I think sitting at a giant picnic table outside was moving a little too fast. **_

_**Everyone was deep in conversation, and Edward starred at me the whole time. I had no idea why he was starring at me until I heard the sound of a familiar motorcycle driving up into the lot next to us. Everyone besides me and Edward was too deep in conversation to notice it. But as soon as it stopped a little while away from me I stood. It was Paul. And we desperately needed to talk. **_

"_**Where are you going!" Embry called after me as I made my way through the parking lot towards Paul.**_

"_**I left something in the car!" I lied and ran quickly the rest of the way when I heard them start asking questions like, 'is that Paul?' or 'Is Bree going with Paul?'**_

_**Before they could do anything though, I was pulling Paul off of his motor cycle and dragging him into my car, there was no way I was riding around all day with him on that thing. **_

"_**Hey." I said, slightly out of breath as I started up the engine.**_

"_**Jacob's going to kill you." He sang in a mocking tone. **_

"_**We need to talk." I jeered as we sped down the road towards first beach. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Okay, this is really short, but its kind of a filler chapter. I just havent been in the mood to write, but I figured I should post something. I've been busy writing this Harry Potter fanfic with my friend, where I wrote Draco's POV. it's a Draco, Luna love story called come around…or coming around. You should check it out. Anyway! Here's the next chapter!**_

_**(BPOV)**_

_**As Rose drove me to school, all I could think about was how much I felt like part of the wolf family. I wanted everyday to be like today. I wanted to wake up in Jacob's arms and go down stairs to friends and 'good mornings.' I wanted to make sure people were eating breakfast, and leave for school with kisses. I never really knew what that felt like. My brother works weird hours and I'm always home alone in the morning…but now that I've seen what is like to have people that care for ee you off to school…I wasn't going back**_

_**I was surprised to see the wolf pack waiting for us in the school parking lot…especially because Rose went well over the speed limit.**_

"_**Hey…where's Paul?" I asked looking around the lot. **_

"_**He's not coming anymore." Seth answered while hugging Rylan. When my eye brows pulled to gether in confusion, he elaborated. "He said that he just doesn't want to." He shrugged. "He's pretty mad over something…" He got a far away look in his eye, remembering something. Was he mad about last night? Was he mad because he was stuck with me? Was there no way out of this?**_

"_**You okay?" Rose asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.**_

"_**Um, Yeah. Come on, I don't want to be late." I smiled, walking towards the school. I felt Embry swing his arm lazily over my shoulder and I almost fell from the wait of it. **_

"_**What's wrong?" Jake asked, coming up next to me and grabbing my hand. I shook my head no, as we entered the school. **_

_**We parted ways to go to class, and the next time I saw the whole pack together was at lunch. The Cullens sat with us too, needless to say, it was overly awkward. Everyone was on better terms since the whole 'me almost getting killed by a vampire' incident, but I think sitting at a giant picnic table outside was moving a little too fast. **_

_**Everyone was deep in conversation, and Edward starred at me the whole time. I had no idea why he was starring at me until I heard the sound of a familiar motorcycle driving up into the lot next to us. Everyone besides me and Edward was too deep in conversation to notice it. But as soon as it stopped a little while away from me I stood. It was Paul. And we desperately needed to talk. **_

"_**Where are you going!" Embry called after me as I made my way through the parking lot towards Paul.**_

"_**I left something in the car!" I lied and ran quickly the rest of the way when I heard them start asking questions like, 'is that Paul?' or 'Is Bree going with Paul?'**_

_**Before they could do anything though, I was pulling Paul off of his motor cycle and dragging him into my car, there was no way I was riding around all day with him on that thing. **_

"_**Hey." I said, slightly out of breath as I started up the engine.**_

"_**Jacob's going to kill you." He sang in a mocking tone. **_

"_**We need to talk." I jeered as we sped down the road towards first beach. **_


	23. Teen hearts

**OKAY! EXTREMELY SHORT IM SORRY! I'll post the next chapter hopefully tomorrow. And this is chap 22 because I posted chap 21 twice…yeah, I'm an idiot, I know….ANYWAY! This is pretty bad but I just thought I'd stick in in here! OKAY ENJOY!**

"**What do you mean you love me?" my heart stopped beating for a minute and I actually had to try to remember how to breathe.**

"**I mean, that since the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you." Paul clarified sadly. **

"**I-I think I l-love you too." I said giving into the slight tug in my heart that told me to get closer to him. **

**He didn't respond to this, instead, he crashed his lips to mine. I felt tears escape my eyes, I knew this was wrong. But I couldn't help it, I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted to kiss him back. So I did. His lips didn't burn slightly like Jacobs did. They were warm, sweet, and safe. The fit perfectly with mine, and in that moment breathing didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was Paul.**

"**Are you okay?" he asked, pulling his lips away from mine and brushing my tears away with his thumbs. **

"**No." I answered simply, falling back into a laying position on the sand. **

"**What's wrong? I love you, you love me. What could possibly be wrong now? This is supposed to be a happy moment. Why are you crying?" He asked, laying down next to me and starring deeply into my eyes.**

"**I love Jacob…but I'm **_**in love with you." I said quietly, standing up and wrapping my arms around my body. I was so afraid to admit the truth, but there it was. I loved two guys. But one of them was my soul mate, and the other was my boyfriend. So what did I have to do? Break the heart of one of those guys. And it would have to be Jacob Black. **_


	24. IMPORTANT

I CHANGED MY MIND! I ERRASED THE CHAPTER THAT WAS HERE. THE ONE ABOUT CANCER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN! IM WRITING SOMETHING ELSE!


	25. New story

A/N~ Just wanted to say sorry I haven't updated in a while, and it will still probably be a while before I update again. I'm just getting really wrapped up in this other story I'm writing called Army Strong.

Its about a girl who's father who was in the war dies, so she and her little brother have to go live in La Push with her Aunt. But then the girl see's her little brother being bullied by some giant guy, so she confronts him and he imprints on her. Though the girl still holds a nasty grudge towards him. How can you love the guy who bully's your little brother?

Any who, it's another Paul/ OC romance, and it's (In my opinion) way better then Love is a Battlefield.

With that said, I hope you check out the new story, and it will probably be a while before I update this again. Please don't be too mad.

~Lexie.


	26. Final Chap

Chap

I walked into the Emily's house around ten o'clock that night. Not bothering to knock, no mater how impolite it was. I was to nervous to knock. If I did, I might get scared and change my mind.

Everyone was sitting on the couch, the T.V wasn't on and I was confused as to what they were doing until everyone ran up and hugged me, complaining that I scared them half to death and they didn't know where I was.

"Sorry. I was…with Paul." I said, looking Jake straight in the eyes as he stiffened at the word. "Jake? Can I talk to you?" Everyone in the room starred at us awkwardly as we walked out of the house.

"I love you." Jake blurted immediately as we stepped onto the front porch.

"I-I know. And I love you too." I said quickly before taking a deep breath. "But I'm Paul's imprint Jake. I was freaking made for him. I can't just…ignore it….And it hurts. To be away from him I mean. It physically hurts. And, I don't really…not love him. Because I do love him…a lot. And I love you. But…" I said quietly, looking down at my hands. "I love him more." I admitted, looking up into his eyes when I was finished. He just stood there…completely still and silent.

"You have to go." Jake whispered quietly, as if in a daze. I could feel tears in my eyes.

"What?" I whispered quietly, my voice cracking.

"Get in the house." Jake said again before walking off the porch and towards the trees.

"Jake, where are you going?" I screamed after him.

"Get the hell inside Bree!" He yelled back angrily before he ran into the trees.

I did as I was asked, partly because I was scared, and partly because I wanted answers.

"Jake ran away." I said as I reached the living room.

Everyone just starred at me.

"No." Sam said through clenched teeth as they all jumped up and ran out.

"What the hell?" I asked as I sat next to Emily, who just looked at me sadly.

"What did you say to him?" Emily asked, "In short." She added.

"Well, I basically told him I didn't love him." I said bluntly. Emily nodded her head in understanding.

"Where's Jake going?" I pleaded.

"To brake the treaty. To start a war….To die." Emily said sadly as she looking deep in thought. She paled visibly and some stupid part of me wanted to go keep the peace between the natural enemies the wolves and the vampires. But the smarter part of me stayed put.

"Sam will stop him." Emily after a minute as she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

I sat nervously until I heard foot steps outside the door.

"Paul?" I asked as he entered the living room.

"Everyone's fine. Sam and Jake are just talking right now. I think he said something about Jake going away for a while. Everyone's going home now." He said quietly. I actually felt the relief go through me.

"I love you." I whispered as I leant in and kissed him.

"I love you too."

A/N~ Ta da! The end, finally. Phew, I've been waiting for that forever. I got really bored with this story for a while. Anyway, that you to all of my reviewers, and make sure you tell me what you think of the ending because I personally hate it. Also, I'm writing the story of Seth and Rylan now, so that should be up soon for whoever would want to read it. Anywho, thanks all!


End file.
